BASILISCO
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: ¡Hola! Si se que se preguntan qué hago yo con otra historia cuando aun no termino las otras, muy simple esta historia ya está terminada. No es algo que haigan leído con anterioridad es algo que les fascinara, un Tomione sin dudas. Una Hermione diferente en todas sus etapas junto a un Tom, Voldemort y Harry. Hermione lo que es y lo que representa va mas allá de la comprensión...
1. Chapter 1

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi estimado Lunatico0030**

**BASILISCO**

**Capítulo I**

**Un acontecimiento más allá de lo usual **

Todo estaba notablemente silencioso, sus pasos eran sigilosos, el ministerio del aquel castillo medieval era el sustento de su día a día, descubrir lo que estaba a la vuelta de cada corredor era excitante, su magia cubriendo las paredes embellecidas con maravillas, todo en el mundo de la magia era magnifico, y él lo sabía y deseaba devorar cada una de esas maravillas con hambre de saber… de dominio.

Si, así era Tom Riddle. Quien sería muy pronto reconocido como Lord Voldemort y otros nombres por el temor de susurrar el nombre dado por sí mismo. Ahora a sus 16 años con una apariencia de adonis derrochador de carisma, con ojos ambiciosos observaba con victoria aquel lavado en medio del baño de niñas. Sonría entre dientes susurrando en la lengua de las serpientes un firme ábrete. Allí bajo sus pies, del tercer piso Tom Riddle miraba el profundo túnel que le llevaría a la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin afortunadamente su ante pasado.

Tomando su varita con firmeza entre sus largos y agraciados dedos similares a un pianista, se dejo caer hacia lo desconocido, y cuando creyó que no había salida de aquella caída llego al finar aterrizando entre desechos y huesos de animales. Con asco se sacudió la basura y limpio sus túnicas mojadas y cubierta con sustancias que deseaba no saber su procedencia por el bien de su cena, y por supuesto que no entraría con apariencia indigna en aquel lugar donde los secretos del mago más reconocido y uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts ocultaba miles de conocimientos que le harían invencible. Esa noche sin luna se haría más fuerte, reafirmaría su camino hacia el dominio. Seria reconocido y alabado como un dios. Miles de cabezas de todos aquellos que le despreciaron se inclinarían y pedirían, no suplicarían por su compasión, por un acto de misericordia hacia ellos que el misericordiosamente les concedería con un avada kadabra.

Y con esos firmes pensamientos llenos de ambición para su futuro el joven mago atravesó aquellas cavernas llenas de huesos y pieles, era muy grande y húmeda gran parte de ella se encontraba bajo el lago negro, y lo supo en ese instante. Allí estaba la bestia que Salazar Slytherin había dejado para que resguardara la cámara de los secretos, allí estaba esa bestia que lo reconocería como su amo sin duda alguna. Miro con interés el aspecto y textura de la piel a su alrededor y sabia que se trataba de una serpiente. Con gran estasis se abrió paso a través de otra puerta de hierro donde las bocas de las serpientes eran las cerraduras de aquella puerta pesada de un material parecido al hierro.

Tom contuvo el aliente al ver el camino espacioso custodiado por serpientes y puertas pesadas detrás de algunas de ellas, sin embargo quería saber que encontraría al final de aquella travesía, y sin duda alguna una sonrisa más grande se apodero en su rostro cuando la enorme cabeza de Salazar Slytherins se irguió frente a él sostenida por la pared detrás de ella donde una historia era citada con runas antiguas, similar a las de los antiguos elfos antes de ser maldecidos por los magos y condenados a ser esclavos.

Y allí frete a él, la cabeza abrió su boca al escucharlo recitar con emoción el nombre de Salazar. De aquella inmensa oscuridad emergió con imponencia la serpiente más grande vista por Tom, un basilisco sin duda alguna, dicha bestia mantenía sus ojos cerrados, valiéndose de su olfato para enfrentar al mago que hablaba en su lengua, la lengua de su amo, el parsel.

Y así fue el primer encuentro de Tom con la serpiente que meses más tarde tomo la vida de un sangre sucia, una niña de Hufflepuff, insegura de misma, maldiciendo siempre su suerte por ser despreciada por algunos de su compañeros con palabras hirientes, ella no era una chica fea, sin embargo esas gafas enormes y sus dos coletas y grandes pies siempre eran motivos de burlas y ni hablar de su torpeza que ponía en peligro a todos los que tenía a su alrededor, y esos eran uno de los pocos motivos constantes de su llanto que le llevaron a su muerte, quizás fue solo mala suerte o cosa del destino que ella muriera aquella noche al escuchar el extraño siseo de un joven mago y los ruidos desconcertantes que abrían la cámara de los secretos y sobre todo aquellos enormes ojos amarillos que le robaron la vida en solo un instante, donde no hubo emoción de sorpresa o un último recuerdo, solo se desvaneció abandonando la vida para siempre, siendo arrebatada injustamente… quizás solo fue el destino o la mala suerte.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron en Hogwarts y los aurores dejaron de vigilar como aves de rapiñas a cada pasillo o habitación de Hogwarts buscando el peligro evidente que estaba bajo sus pies. Tom tomo la iniciativa de ir al tercer piso luego de su ronda como prefecto, necesitaba ver al basilisco. Se recrimino durante todos esos días, o por el gran descuido que casi logro el cierre de la escuela. Por unos instantes estuvo a punto de arrepentirse lo que le llevo a buscar una solución rápida y que más que el idiota semi gigante de Gryffindor Hagrid quien mantenía una acromantula de mascota que le ayudo a salir de esa estresante situación y quedar como héroe del lugar. Ya hacia un par de días que el caso había cerrado y hasta ese momento se atrevía aventurarse de nuevo a la cámara.

El camino como siempre fue húmedo y lleno de esas asquerosas sustancias que no tardaba en quitarse cuando aterrizaba entre los huesos y el lodo oscuro de un olor que le obligaba a contener sus alimentos en el estomago. Camino sin prisa admirando el lugar oscuro y lleno de sombras, sabía lo que estaría al final, una vasta biblioteca, riquezas, ingredientes y pociones perturbadoras que le resultaban fascinantes. Tenía todo allí para vivir, el tiempo siempre transcurría lentamente, y su magia crecía con cada segundo absolviendo todo a su alrededor. Tom se detuvo frente a la estatua de Slytherin y llamo al basilisco que no acudió a su llamado. Tras un par de intento Tom tuvo que dirigirse aquella enorme cabeza en busca del reptil.

Entro sin esfuerzo por la boca de la estatua invoco con lumus que mantuvo en la punta de su varita cuando descubrió algo que le dejo sin habla.

Allí frente a Tom un huevo notablemente grande con corteza rustica y completamente blanco inmaculado se encontraba en medio de un nido, que sin duda alguna era donde dormía la serpiente.

Tom miro las diferentes membranas que mantenían el huevo erguido en medio de aquella gran habitación llenas de pieles que hacían su caminar hacia el huevo como si estuviera caminando sobre un manto de algodón. Sus dedos curiosos tocaron el huevo que no era muy grande pero si notable desde la distancia. Estaba helado, y no era para menos al estar en aquel lugar. Se podía notar por la luz de su varita algunos hilos de sangre recorrerlo como raíces, la corteza era rustica, con pequeños puntos que le hacían ver como espinas. Tom lo rodeo tranquilamente detallando meticulosamente sus rasgos, lo golpeo con cuidado y escucho el sonido, acerco su rostro con lentitud y su oído hasta captar un suave tun tun desde su interior, lo que fuera que tenia aquel huevo estaba vivo y Tom lo sabía, un estasis se apodero de él, sabía que dentro de aquello estaba una criatura sin igual, y podía contemplarlo desde su nacimiento, estaba seguro de ello. Se alejo lentamente para ver a su serpiente erguida frente a él, mirándole con curiosidad pero sin enfocarse a su rostro para evitar cualquier accidente lamentable.

-_Mi señor…_ - susurro la serpiente mirando al mago con recelo invadiendo su nido.

_-¿Que es este huevo? ¿Es tuyo?_ – pregunto lleno de curiosidad mirando desde la serpiente al huevo.

-_Si mi señor…_ - respondió con respeto y precaución. Su anterior amo al descubrir de qué se trataba lo había destruido hacia más de mil años, no permitiría que eso volviera a suceder. Tendría su descendiente. Por la sagrada Medusa que así se seria.

-¿_Por qué no me habías dicho sobre el_…? –pregunto Tom notando las precauciones de la serpiente. Parecía que la confianza que habían forjado todo aquel tiempo desde su descubriendo de la cámara se había esfumado. Eso aunque no lo demostrara le inquietaba.

_-Usted nunca me pregunto mi señor… _- respondió la serpiente notando las leves elevaciones de la temperatura de su señor, pequeños cambios como la respiración y latidos del corazón le ponían en alerta, muchos magos se equivocarían si creían que el solo era fuerza tamaño y muerte, él como toda criatura mágica podía pensar y formar sus propias ideas.

_-¿Cuando se abrirá…?_ -Pregunto volviendo su mirada aquel huevo.

- _Muy pronto mi señor… he tomado diez mil vidas para darle vida a él…_ - respondió entre siseos pasando junto a Tom para rodear el huevo con recelo.

Tom elevo una de sus cejas con intereses en aquel extraño huevo… sonrió y sin importar lo amenazante de la serpiente que se erguía frente a él unos cuantos metros volvió a posar su mano en él huevo, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en sentir la creatura que yacía allí dentro. Y efectivamente, allí había algo, podía sentir un extraño calor muy tenue al igual que una llama mágica que crecía, no podía definir la forma de aquella criatura, pero siendo su padre o madre un basilisco no había mucho que pensar sobre su forma. Tom alejo su mano de aquel huevo y miro al basilisco una vez más.

_-He vendió a informarte que no podrás salir más de esta cámara, es peligroso, allá arriba no están muy contentos por los pasados acontecimientos. _– informo Tom volviendo su atención al basilisco no quería que la criatura notara su creciente interés en su huevo.

-_Señor solo era una sangre sucia._ – protesto indignada por estar nuevamente encerrada en aquel lugar sin diversión.

-_Lo sé amigo mío, pero aun hay adoradores de esas criaturas desagradables… no obstante algún día una muerte de esa basura humana no ameritara tanto escándalo. Sin embargo por los momentos tendremos que jugar bajo sus reglas. _– Tom camino lejos de la serpiente y salió de aquel lugar, no antes de ver aquel huevo, aunque le causaba interés por la llama mágica tendría que esperar al nacimiento…

Tom durante un mes estuvo visitando regularmente aquella cámara, vigilaba de cerca aquel huevo, en ocasiones sentía aquella llamas mas fuerte… era como si invitara acercarse, como si prometiera grandeza… en ocasiones podía sentir como si le susurrara al oído su nombre, era escalofriante y excitante al mismo tiempo… y aquel día, en que todos sus sentidos estaban conectados por alguna razón desconocida a la cámara decidió ir. Tomo su tiempo para llegar, caminaba en silencio con su mente en blanco, poco común en el, solo deseaba ir hasta aquel lugar, sabia por algún motivo desconocido que el momento había llegado.

Tom llego media hora más tarde después de haber abandonado la sala común cercana a la media noche dejando a sus seguidores desconcertando por su falta de interés en sus avances de las últimas semanas. Se detuvo al ver el basilisco que se giro lentamente para verle e inclinar su cabeza en forma de respeto para regresar de nuevo su vista aquel huevo agrietado. A los pocos segundos el sonido de aquella grieta se intensifico, algo empujo con fuerza un parte de cascara del huevo rebelando algo curioso, era rosado, Tom arqueo la ceja y se acerco al huevo con desconfianza, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era imposible, algo como aquello no podía suceder, era anti natural. El nunca había escuchado que algo así fuera posible, ni siquiera con magia oscura. Tom se aventuro a ver la serpiente que tenía sus ojos fijos en aquella criatura con gran estasis.

-_Mi señor acérquese más… si es lo primero que ve su lealtad siempre estará de su lado y sus ojos no podrán condenarlo a la muerte…_ - siseo el basilisco abriendo un poco sus anillos de su cuerpo que rodeaban el huevo para que Tom pudiera acercase aun mas al huevo. Y Tom ansioso de poder. Se acerco a pesar de encontrarse desconcertado sin idea alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo… aun así, mantuvo apretada su varita con fuerza entre su mano.

Una vez el huevo se movió y la grieta creció hasta aquella pequeña parte que Tom había logrado contemplar se rebeló completamente ante él cuando la cascara cayó sobre el colchón de pieles que le rodeaban como una manta que resguardaba el calor.

-¡¿Cómo es posible…?! - se pregunto en voz alta Tom mirando como aquella pequeña mano humana surgía del huevo, y como poco a poco una pequeña cabecita rosada comenzó a emerger con lentitud por la aquel agujero abriendo mas el huevo hasta que logro salir completamente. Tom movido por la curiosidad se acerco más y cuando aquella criatura humanoide abrió sus ojos eran amarillas como los del basilisco. Eran los ojos de una serpiente pero de una forma perfectamente humana, aquella criatura le miro con atención por unos leves segundos y Tom supo que el vínculo estaba hecho. Le seguiría a cualquier parte, su lealtad estaba con él para toda la eternidad, porque él sería el primer mago que alcanzaría la inmortalidad de forma absoluta.

Para Tom el tiempo se detuvo, el sonidos de las gotas de agua se detuvo para sus oídos, solo en ese momento para todos sus sentidos y su conciencia existía aquella criatura que con cuidado alzo su mano en su dirección pidiéndole que le tomara. Tom guiado por sus instintos se inclino y tomo aquel pequeño bebe. Oh si, era una bebe rosada cubierta de una extraña baba espesa amarillenta muy babosa que contenía unos hilos de sangre y la cual expedía un olor que penetraba su olfato, se sentía y olía asqueroso, aun así Tom la tomo y la envolvió entre sus brazos y se guio lentamente para ver a la serpiente. Con espanto retrocedió al ver los ojos del basilisco. Tom tembló temeroso de morir en ese momento. Pero logro respirar sin comprender porque aun no caía muerto en ese momento. Todo estaba perdiendo control, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, para Tom Riddle no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo era una gran falla que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Debía retomar el control de toda la situación, miles de preguntas se formaban en su mente y necesitaba una respuesta pronto antes de que su mente se saturara y sintiera esa terrible ansiedad de saber… de entender…

_-¿Qué significa todo esto?_ – pregunto susurrante Tom sin despegar su mirada del basilisco que parecía sonreír mostrando todos sus colmillos siniestramente…

_-¡Oh amo…! ese es el poder que le ofrecí a mi antiguo amo y no pudo aceptar… temía de él… temía de mi cría… no es hermosa y perfecta para vagar por el mundo de los magos… será una reina…. Y solo le pertenecerá a usted… todo lo que es y su poder… ella es su diosa…_ -susurro la serpiente envolviendo a Tom lentamente hasta que su cabeza quedo a unos centímetros del bebe que comenzaba a moverse incomodo entre los brazos de Tom.

-¿_Por que aun no he muerto?_ – pregunto Tom desconcertado…

-_La respuesta está en sus mismos ojos mi señor… son ojos de serpiente ahora… mi cría le ha dado ese poder al verle a los ojos… ningún basilisco le arrebatara la vida por verle fijamente._

Tom asintió con una sonrisa que se comenzaba a formar en sus labios… sus ojos carmín regresaron para contemplar aquella pequeña criatura que le miraba con ojos amarrillos letales a los humanos, a los magos ordinarios…

-_Ella es mía… su poder me pertenece…_ – susurro extasiado, sentía como su magia crecía… como el camino hacia el dominio de aquel mundo estaba más cerca. Y con una alegría oscura una sonrisa sonora escapo de su garganta hasta resonar en toda aquel lugar.

El basilisco irguió su cabeza detrás de Tom y sonrió con maldad, el tiempo del dominio de su especie había llegado. Había devorado miles de humanos y tomado por igual vidas de la misma hasta el punto de poder perfeccionar aquella criatura… su cría… ý pobre descendiente de su antiguo amo mago desconocía todo al respecto de la gestación y formación de aquella criatura… el no la domaría, ella lo dominaría a él… estaba segura… su cría seria una reina fiera. Perfecta… Medusa volvía a la vida, pobres e ingenuos humanos…

Tom salió de aquel lugar invoco con movimientos fluidos una manta y un altar rodeado de velas donde acostó a la criatura frente a la estatua de salar Slytherin. Dejo allí a la pequeña bebe y miro a los ojos la estatua de antepasado con curiosidad, su mente por fin comenzaba a trabajar con fluidez, las ideas llegaban a su cabeza como una cascadas bloqueando todas esas emociones vividas minutos atrás. Miro a la criatura en aquel altar con curiosidad… era perfecto. Igual a un humano en todos los aspecto a excepción de sus ojos. Pero el podría hacer algo con ello más adelante estaba seguro. Lo que en ese momento le inquietaba era como el criaría a esa criatura. El basilisco no podría hacerlo estaba seguro de ello. Odiaba esa situación donde tendría que dejarla a cargo de alguien más. Quizás un elfo de la cocina, pero como comprar el silencio de esas horrendas criaturas… no había duda tendría que traer un elfo del exterior y sellar los ojos de la creatura para evitar que tomara la vida del elfo…

El tiempo paso lentamente, para ser más exactos dos años, Tom miraba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda a la niña frente a él, tenia largos risos marrones cayendo por su espalda graciosamente, sus manos pequeñas mantenían fuertemente agarrado un libro que parecía ser más pesado que ella, mientras susurraba lentamente leyendo su contenido, el solo podía contemplar su espalda, hacia media hora que había llegado, había llegado la hora de marcharse, su graduación había terminado dos horas atrás, después de graduarse como el mejor mago que había pisado Hogwarts en décadas.

Tom dio un paso hacia la pequeña, el basilisco movió su cabeza en su dirección estaba recostado cerca de la pequeña criatura, siempre alerta de cualquier peligro que podría amenazar la vida de su cría. Cuando vio a Tom volvió a su posición escuchando los susurros de la niña que cerró su libro y se giro lentamente para ver a su amo. Lentamente una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la niña quien se puso de pie, abandonando su suave cojín.

La pequeña criatura ahora tenía el cuerpo de una niña de cuatro años, era hermosa, de piel pálida, manos y pies pequeños. Sus risos siempre caían sueltos en todas direcciones, Tom aun no había encontrado la forma de batallar contra ellos cuando se veía en la penosa necesidad de peinarla, al final no pudo confiarle su cuidado algún elfo o bruja. Nadie podía conocer su procedencia, no hasta que estuviera seguro de lo que ella era, y como un basilisco había logrado tener una criatura de forma humana, aun ella no podía hablar correctamente la lengua común… solo parsel por estar siempre con el basilisco. Sin embargo aprendía muy rápido y estaba seguro que si comenzaba a dejarla tener contacto con otros magos ella podría hablar su lengua.

-_Amo…_ -susurro con voz infantil deteniéndose a unos pasos de él.

-_Ha llegado la hora… despedirte…_ - le ordeno girándose para tomar algunas cosas que necesitaría más adelante para el cuidado de la niña. Después de haberla sacado del castillo por lo menos en unas cinco oportunidades, esas ocasiones fueron estrictamente necesario… y fueron aterradoramente traumáticas, ella en ese tiempo solo era una bebe pequeña e inquieta, curiosa de todo, y molesta la mayoría del tiempo a pesar que la mantenía bajo un poderoso hechizo de invisibilidad. Lo peor de todo fue cambiar sus pañales y alimentarla y cuidar de sus enfermedades. Por fortuna él había visto como cuidaban los bebes en el orfanato y conocía de todas las tareas para cuidar de uno.

Tom comenzó a meter todos en una bolsa pequeña llevaría todo lo que pudiera, estaba seguro que pasaría mucho tiempo para que el pudiera volver al castillo, así que se aseguraría de llevar las cosas que consideraba más importante…

La pequeña abrazaba a la serpiente dejando escapar sollozos… susurrando que le iba a extrañar, después de todo no conocía los sentimientos, sabía que era extrañar porque Tom se lo había explicado… pero no sabía que era el amor o el odio, no reconocía ese sentimiento porque no sabía de sus existencias…

La pequeña niña con ojos mieles a causa de otro hechizo de Tom camino hasta su amo y se quedo parada observándolo con curiosidad como tomaba todo y lo guardaba en un bolsillo de su túnica.

Tom se giro y miro al basilisco y se dirigió a este con cuidado.

_-Tomare su cría y cuidare de ella, cuando pueda regresar al castillo la traeré conmigo… por lo momentos debe esperar y custodiar la cámara de intrusos…_ - Tom miro como la serpiente asentía sin mirarle a él, solo miraba a la pequeña que mantenía sus manitas ocupadas en un hilo de su capa. Ella no tenía muchos vestidos, solo dos ya que crecía muy rápido y siempre después de muchos problemas para Tom obtenerlos ella solo lo desechaba porque le dejaba de servir he igual que los zapatos.

-_Estoy lista mi amo…_ - susurro la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-_Si… lo he notado._ –Tom camino hacia la salida, la pequeña le siguió dando brinquitos le gustaba cuando su amo la llevaba fuera de la cámara y las cuevas. Tom dio un suspiro mirando por última vez aquel lugar y con un susurro en parsel cerró las puertas de hierro pesado, y las serpientes se ajustaron como una fuerte cerradura en la puerta circular. Había llegado el fin de su travesía por aquel lugar que lo ayudo a crecer y aumentar sus extraordinarias capacidades.

-¿_Podre comer pastel amo_? – pregunto la pequeña criatura siguiendo con agiles movimientos a Tom tratando de no pisar a los grillos y otros insectos a su alrededor.

-_Solo si me obedeces serás recompensada con pasteles…-_ le hablo sin detenerse a verla.

-Ser_a de chocolate… me gusta el chocolate, y más las ranas de chocolates… _- sonrió… - _no debe preocuparse amo, le doy mi palabra que no me sentirá durante todo el viaje, seré como las estatuas del amo Salazar, quieta y silenciosa, siempre observando, vigilando…_ - concluyo mirando a todos lados con sus ojos vueltos rendijas, suspiro cuando no noto nada fuera de lugar y tomando entre sus dedos de la capa de Tom que suspiro. Deseaba que se volviera una adulta pronto… odiaba tener que cuidar aquella criatura…

Tom tomo una bocado de aire, se giro y miro a la pequeña que tomaba una gran bocado de aire, le vio cerrar sus ojos sintiendo la luz de día bañando su piel y viento mover su cabellos. Con cuidado invoco un hilo mágico y lo sujeto de la mano de la criatura y la de él. Era una cuerda que no podían ser cortada al menos que el decidiera que así seria. Nadie más que el poder podría liberarla, era después de todo un cabello de ángel, magia ancestral y prohibida en esos días, como todo lo que realmente valía la pena estudiar. Tom alejo sus pensamientos malignos contra ministerio de magia y desvaneció a su pequeña serpiente en potente hechizo de invisibilidad que solo duraría unas horas, las suficientes para el estar en el tren en un compartimiento lejos de ojos curiosos.

Tom camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts con pasos lentos, observando cada cuadro, cada grieta en las paredes, cada puerta lejana, quería recordar todo tal y como era, regresaría estaba seguro de eso. Sintió como la cadenita invisible que le unía aquella extraña criatura tiraba de él cada cierto tiempo lo que le indicaba a Tom que ella había tratado de alejarse de él en busca de alguna cosa curiosa. La llevo al jardín y se detuvo frente al lago negro. Miro como en la horillas el agua comenzaba salpicar, escucho risas infantiles y arrugo el ceño, aquella mocosa no lo dejaba disfrutar de nada. Sintió un fuerte tirón de su mano, la iba a regañar cuando una voz detrás de él hablo con tranquilidad inquietante.

-Tom… ¿tomando una última mirada del lago, antes de su partida? – pregunto Dumbledore, mirando con curiosidad aquella zona del lago que había estado moviéndose con irregularidad, tambien estaba aquel hilo. Miro con ojo crítico, ya que Tom no debía percatarse que él podía notar aquella presencia junto a él. Curiosa presencia mágica sin duda alguna.

-Así es señor… - respondió mantenido la calma, la sola presencia de Dumbledore despertaba todos sus instintitos asesinos.

-Bien… tengo entendido que ha rechazado la propuesta del Ministerio… el profesor Slugood me manifestado su descontento… -declaró Dumbledore parándose junto a Tom mirando el lago negro y tratando de descubrir que era aquello que Tom trataba de esconder.

-El profesor Slugood me ve como un hijo, es comprensible que se muestre insatisfecho con mi decisión. – declaro Tom manteniendo su espalda rígida mirando al frente, esperando que su pequeña mostrito no le diera por hacerse la graciosa.

-Perdona si soy entrometido joven Tom… pero me es preocupante su destino… tengo entendido que no regresara al orfanato ya que es mayor de edad y tiene derecho a elegir su camino... no obstante, me temo que no tiene un lugar a donde ir luego que el director ha negado su solicitud para tomar el cargo bacante de profesor de artes oscuras. – concluyo Dumbledore desviando su mirada de aquel paisaje para ver el muchacho junto a él que mantenía un rostro tranquilo observando el lago negro despreocupado.

-Le agradezco su preocupación señor… pero no es necesaria. Si me disculpa. – Tom tiro con cuidado de aquella cuerda y la pequeña niña le siguió pasando junto a Dumbledore que con gran exactitud toco su cabello logrando sorprender a la pequeña criatura que ahogo un jardeo que Tom no noto ya que caminaba con pasos largos sin girarse a ver qué ocurría en su espalda.

Dumbledore miro con ojos críticos aquel cabello entre sus dedos. No había duda que era humano. Lo que despertó aun más la curiosidad del viejo mago.

Una hora más tarde Tom cerraba la puerta de su vagón con un potente hechizo, nadie podría entrar, ni ver por la ventanita, ni oír lo que se hablaba. Tras un suspiro movió su varita con agilidad sobre la cabeza de su pequeña acompañante que ya se había acomodado sobre uno de los asientos para ver mejor por la ventana.

-¡_Amo…!_ -grito llena de excitación sintiendo como el tren comenzaba a dar marcha.

-No es necesario que grites cuando estoy cerca… - susurro aflojándose la corbata sentándose frente a la pequeña.

-_Mis disculpas…_ - susurro apenada volviendo su vista hacia el paisaje que comenzaba hacerse borroso y el castillo se volvía más lejano.

-Debes hablarme en la lengua de los humanos. Es necesario que te acostumbres a él… - hablo con tranquilidad Tom dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos. Estaba completamente agotado, necesitaba dormir un poco. Antes que la pequeña se inquietara.

Tras que Tom creyó ser unos cuantos minutos despertó ante la insistencia de la cría que sacudía su pierna.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido manteniéndose tranquilo.

-_Chocolate._ – pidió extendiendo la mano mirándole con ojos grandes y brillantes ansiosa…

-Debes pedirlo correctamente. –susurro volviendo a cerrar sus ojos un segundos antes de sentir nuevamente como tiraban de su capa.

_-¿Puedes darme chocolatitos por favor?-_ pidió más educada manteniendo sus ojos brillantes con una gran sonrisa.

-Debes pedirlo en la lengua humana…- Exigió Tom con paciencia si mirarla, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados sus encantos no funcionarían si él no la contemplaba.

-¿Cho… co… la… re… fe…vor…?- Tom abrió sus ojos y la miro con fijeza frunciendo el seño…

-¿No has estado practicando verdad?- la acuso con el seño fruncido.

La criatura dio un respingo y bajo la cabeza avergonzada y negó con la cabeza.

-_Es difícil de aprender._ –susurro.

-Aun así debes de hacerlo. – Hablo con fuerza poniéndose de pie…- Solo serán ranas…- dijo abriendo la puerta para ir en busca de los dulces.

-¡_Si amo_! –asistió con fuerza dejando que los risos se escaparan de su cola mal sujetada. Después de todo el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos no tenía tiempo de estar aprendiendo hacerle colitas a una niña.

Tom vago por los pasillos del tren mirando que todo estuviera en orden después de todo el seria el premio anual hasta que llegaran a la estación.

Tras unos minutos Tom pudo encontrar al corrito de dulces y a la mujer regordeta que vendía las golosinas.

-Buenas tardes señorita Petunia. –saludo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Oh pero si eres Tom… querido ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿gustas algún dulce…?- pregunto la mujer con emoción reconociendo al mago.

-Por supuesto… unas ranas de chocolate si no es mucha molestia. – pidió con cortesía tratando de ignorar el olor dulzón del perfume de la mujer.

-Tonterías no es ninguna molestia… ¿cuántas quieres cariño? – pregunto manteniendo una amplia sonrisa encantada con los modales y sonrisas amables de Tom.

-Seis, en esta ocasión. – pidió con cortesía.

-Me pregunto quién es la afortunada. – canturrio la mujer tomando los chocolates de la cajita donde las llevaba.

-¿Disculpe…? - pregunto notablemente confundido. La bruja siempre hablaba cosas sin sentidos.

-No debes sentir vergüenza querido… las ranas deben de ser para alguna linda señorita ya que siempre compras muchas para compartir… - parloteo sin parar entregándole las golosinas al joven que se sonrojo entregándole el dinero…

-Pero que cosas insinúa señorita Petunia… - susurro Tom fingiendo estar apenado por los comentarios de la bruja que le miraba emocionada por lo descubierto.

-Oh los jóvenes de hoy en día viven en un constante romanticismos… que cosa maravillosa es el amor… bueno querida ve al encuentro de tu amada yo debo continuar con mi trabajo… - dijo repentinamente recordando que estaba trabajando tirando del carrito dejando a Tom detrás de ella con un risa burlona tentado de cortarle la lengua a la bruja parlanchina.

-Riddle por fin le encuentro… - Tom frunció el seño girándose lentamente para ver Abraxas Malfoy que caminaba apresuradamente en su encuentro…

-¿Ha ocurrido algo amigo mío? – pregunto con cortesía guardando las ranitas de chocolate en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Abraxas se acerco hasta quedar muy cerca de Tom, con cuidado giro en todas direcciones asegurándose que estuvieran solos en el pasillo para susurrar a Tom algo que le dejo frio y pálido.

-¿Esta aun en el vagón? – pregunto con un tono helado con el rostro completamente despejado de emoción a pesar de la molestia.

-Si… me asegure de encerrarla. –Susurro dando unos pasos atrás alejándose de su señor que paso con pasos apresurados junto a él con dirección al vagón donde él se había llevado una curiosa y porque no, extraña sorpresa.

Tom apretó sus manos hasta volverla puños, con fuerza derribo los barrios que había puesto Abraxas sobre la puerta y la abrió de forma abrupta encontrándose con la pequeña demonio comiendo muy alegre una ranita de chocolate.

-¿_Quién te ha dado ese chocolate?_ – pregunto lentamente manteniendo su tono vacio mirándola con furia.

-_Un humano muy curioso._ –hablo sonriendo mordisqueando el chocolate.

-¿_Un mago_? – pregunto caminando hacia ella realizando complejos movimientos en su varita buscando el rastro mágico de aquel que había violado la seguridad del vagón.

La pequeña solo asintió lamiendo sus dedos con cuidado para mirar de nuevo a su amo y sonreírle ajena a los pensamientos turbulentos de su señor.

-¿_Te ha dicho su nombre?_ – volvió a preguntar al no encontrar la presencia del mago.

_-No… pero lo he visto, hoy junto al lago…el que me toco el cabello.- _recordó recordando al hombre de ojos como el cielo.

-_Dumbledore._ -escupió con ira Tom. Debía reconocer que el viejo chiflado tenía un ojo sobre el todo el tiempo, pero él había sido lo suficiente astuto para no exponer a la criatura a la vista de ningún mango. Y ahora su secreto era conocido por dos magos ajenos a él, un error garrafal de su parte. Tom se giro lentamente para encontrarse con Abraxas que estaba recostado de la puerta mirando todo con curiosidad.

-_Amo, mis chocolates…- _pidió con una sonrisa estirando sus manos.

-¿_Que le has dicho…?_ - pregunto con urgencia, no podía permitirse que el viejo descubriera lo que era ella, un temor abrumo a Tom ante la perspectiva de que se atrevieran alejarla de él.

-_Nada… no puedo hablar con extraños y no hablo muy bien la lengua de los humanos… -_ la pequeña frunció el ceño molesta porque aun no le habían entregado el chocolate…

Tom suspiro, al menos era inteligente la criatura aun así necesitaba saber que le había dicho exactamente para preparar algún contraataque. Ignorando una vez más las manos extendidas en su dirección y el brillo de emoción de la criatura que anhelaba su chocolate continúo.

-¿Que te ha dicho él? – exigió frustrado.

-_Dijo que soy una niña muy hermosa. Y me pregunto porque estaba con usted amo. Yo le dije que usted es mi padre… y se rio… y me dio un chocolate y pidió que no le dijera nada…_ - susurro algo inquieta estrujándose las manos por ojos carmín de su amo - _pero yo no te puedo mentir… _- concluyo bajando la cabeza temiendo que hubiera hecho algo malo.

Tom tomo asiento junto a la pequeña y la atrajo a sus brazos… pensando en las palabras de la pequeña. Ella era muy grande para ser su hija y el solo tenía 17 años. No podía tener una hija de cuatro años, aunque su criatura podría hacerse pasar por una niña de tres o quizás de dos… suspiro cansado mirando Abraxas que observa todo expectante, lógicamente sin entender nada de lo que había estado hablando con su pequeña.

-Toma asiento Abraxas. – ordeno Tom sin rastro de amabilidad en su voz ofreciéndole un chocolate a su pequeña que gimió ante el delicioso dulce entre sus manos. Tom medito por unos segundos poniendo en orden sus ideas… después de todo necesitaba un aliado con mucho dinero e influencia en el mundo mágico por si Dumbledore decidía tomar lo que le pertenecía. Algo que jamás sucedería.

-Te presento a mi hija. – dijo con firmeza mirando la expresión de Abraxas que asintió lentamente sin ser capaz de articular palabra por la sorpresa de aquella confesión. – tiene tres años y su nombre es Hermione… Hermione Evangeline Medusa Riddle…-Dijo con firmeza atrayendo la atención de Hermione que sonrió entendiendo las palabras de su amo. –Hermione saludo a mi estimado amigo Abraxas. – pidió con suavidad logrando que la pequeña dejara de un lado el chocolate y mirara al mago.

-Ho… la…- susurro tímidamente en la lengua humana.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Riddle…- hablo con caballerosidad escudriñando con la mirada a la niña que volvió su atención al chocolate. –No es mi intensión cuestionarle ni interrogarle mi señor… ¿pero cuando y como?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar a la niña que lamia una vez más sus dedos manchados por el chocolate.

-Me temo que no podre detallar las respuestas a sus inquietudes… sin embargo espero que mantenga el secreto por los momentos… no quiero exponer a mi hija… como vera aun soy muy joven y no cuento con una prometida o esposa en este caso que se encargue de ella ya que ha fallecido en el parto… y mi economía por los momentos es inestable. Como vera no puedo darme el lujo que el ministerio tome a mi hija por considerarme incapaz de su crianza. –concluyo Tom recostándose a Hermione de las piernas ya que bosteza estrujándose sus ojos con cuidado agotada del viaje.

-Le entiendo si existe algo en lo que pueda ayudarle no dude en acudir en ir en mi busca mi señor… será un honor para mí servirle…- concluyo con una leve reverencia.

-Es grato oír esas palabras estimado Abraxas… y he de manifestarle que no declinare a su amable oferta. – concluyo Tom peinando con sus dedos los cabellos sueltos de su presunta hija.

-Es hermosa. – susurro Abraxas mirándola con fijeza, sintiendo algo extraño en esa niña, cuando la encontró minutos atrás corriendo detrás de una rana de chocolate. Se había sorprendido y porque no había quedado aturdido por unos segundos hasta que ella grito victoriosa por haber atrapado la rana entre sus pequeñas manos antes de girarse a verlo y fruncir el seño antes de morder la cabeza de la rana.

Tom frunció el ceño ante la mirada de Abraxas.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, caminaba bajo la pesada capa sujeta con firmeza por Tom que se había visto obligado a llevarla de la mano. Juntos entraron a un pequeño apartamento en el callejón Diagon. Que solo contaba con una habitación y un baño con agua caliente para su suerte. El lugar no estaba en buenas condiciones, la madera del piso estaba descolorida y chirriaban, las ventanas tenían los cristales negros por el polvo de la calle, la cama no era muy grande y el corchon de la misma no estaba en mejores condiciones. Un almario viejo frente a la cama no contaba con puertas y la chimenea estaba llena de hollín y la repisa sobre esta estaba completamente oscurecida por el humo y el fuego. Las paredes de un color amarillento descoloridas al igual que los andrajos que cubrían las ventanas que algún día fueron cortinas de lo que el suponía un azul eléctrico tenían un extraño olor a humedad lo que quería decir que las ventanas no estaban en buenas condiciones.

Hermione grito asustada y se abrazo a su pierna ante el ataque repentino de una rata que tenía casi el tamaño de un gato y osaba atacarlos por la invasión de lo que estaba seguro era su hogar por un par de años debido a su tamaño. Tom dejo una bolsa con la cena de esa noche sobre una mesa junto a la ventana donde solo había una silla. La rata continúo chillando manteniendo a Hermione temerosa junto a su amo. Tom gimió y con ágil movimiento mato a la rata.

-_No me gusta este lugar amo…_ - susurro Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos mirando todo a su alrededor con su pequeña nariz respingona arrugada ante el mal olor.

-_Debes acostumbrarte a él._ – fue lo único que dijo tomándola de los brazos para sentarla en una silla. –_Quédate aquí y no te bajes de la silla._ –ordeno mirándola a los ojos para que le comprendiera.

Hermione asintió y lo miro curiosa fascinando como hacia magia con su varita. Tom inicio con un simple y fluido reparo para la ventana y el almario, continúo con movimientos fluidos limpiando todo el lugar y reparando otras cosas. Tendría que comprar barniz para el piso, el almario las puertas, la mesa y las ventanas y pintura para las paredes y mucho detergentes para el baño. Y un sin fin de utensilios para hacer de su corta estadía en el lugar más cómoda.

Cuando termino miro la cama con el seño fruncido ese era mayor reto de ese día dormir allí. Sin embargo se regaño así mismo por ser tan quisquilloso su cama en el maldito orfanato era mucho peor. Así que una noche allí no lo mataría. Miro a Hermione mirándole maravillada, ella tambien era un problema, una boca más que alimentar con necesidades insólitas.

Tom encendió la chimenea y unas cuantas velas. La noche se acercaba y el amiente húmedo comenzaba a enfriar la habitación. Miro a Hermione que se sostenía la barriguita con hambre y sin preámbulo alguno le dio un trozo de pan polvoreado con azúcar blanca suave y un vaso de leche que calentó con su magia. El tomo lo mismo y se recostó de la ventana mirando a través de ella. Debía buscar un trabajo pronto. El dinero que tenia no le duraría mucho.

Hermione mordisqueaba lentamente su pan, sus ojos se cerraban, estaba cansada. Lentamente se termino el vaso de leche y miro a su amo expectante. Tom termino su pan y limpio sus dedos con lentitud mirando a Hermione que se estrujaba los ojos con ambas manos dejando huellas de azúcar.

-Hermione ven…- pidió dirigiéndose a la cama sentándose en ella. Abrió el baúl al pie de la misma y busco con cuidado de no desordenar y arrugar sus pantalones y camisas la pijama de gatitos.

Hermione con pasos torpes se acerco a Tom y se detuvo frente a él.

-Tienes que aprender por ti misma a cambiarte de ropa. – le susurro quitándole el vestido con cuidado de no hacerle daño, aunque la piel de ella era suave y algo brillante gracias a esas escamas casi imperceptibles al ojo humano. Con la misma lentitud le puso la piyama que era una bata larga que la cubría hasta los pies de mangas largas y encaje en el cuello y en las orillas de las manga. Tom la levanto entre sus brazos y la sentó en la cama y quito sus zapatitos negros desgatados de segunda mano y sus largas medias. Acaricio los pies con lentitud antes de elevar la vista a los ojos cerrados de Hermione. Suspiro y tomo un peine de su baúl. Tenía que peinar sus cabellos antes de que durmiera porque si no lo hacía no podría peinarla la mañana siguiente. Ese cabello era indomable. Con cepillo de plata comenzó a peinar sus risos que comenzaron a parecer un arbusto. Tom rio al notar como el rostro de la niña se perdía entre el nido de sus cabellos. Con dedos agiles trenzo su cabello y lo sujeto con un lazo blanco. La recostó junto a la pare sobre la cama y la cubrió con la sabanas. La dejaría descansar… mientras el terminaba de organizar sus pertenencia y poner las protecciones necesarias para resguardar su secreto.

Una semana más tarde, Tom regresaba a la pieza, miro desde lejos la ventana abierta junto al tejado negro y sucio al cual le faltaban unas tejas. Sus pasos lentos se volvieron en una carrera. Como un vendaval cruzo el interior de la casa de la anciana Tomasa a quien le alquilaban la habitación. Una bruja con siete gatos, tres cuervos y un jardín trasero lleno de calabazas. Con el rostro tan arrugado como una pasa y dientes amarillentos a causa del humo del tabaco que pasaba el día inhalando. Tom subió las escaleras y abrió con prontitud la puerta de su habitación encontrándola completamente vacía, su corazón como muy pocas veces se acelerado, su respiración constaba llegar a sus pulmones las cortinas blancas nuevas se movían con lentitud a causa del viento helado que entrababa por la ventana, busco alguna huella mágica en la habitación y verifico las barreras que había puesto para impedir la entrada de algún intruso sin encontrar nada. Tom camino con pasos lentos manteniendo su mandíbula tensa y su andar rígido hacia la ventana y miro hacia a los alrededores. Con un complejo movimiento de su varita comenzó a rastrear la magia de Hermione, debía estar en alguna parte cerca.

Tom cerró la puerta y la aseguro nuevamente con magia. Notando que no había sido forzada por alguna fuerza tanto mágica como física. La única forma de abrir esa ventana era desde adentro lo que significaba que Hermione la había abierto, la puerta tambien había estado cerrada y solo se abría ante su presencia, se había asegurado que así fuera, pero tenía el mismo resultado.

Tom miro el centro de la mesa, ya no había ranas de chocolate, su cuerpo se estremeció de ira. Ella simplemente no podía hacerle eso, salirse de esa habitación que se había vuelto el tercer lugar más seguro del mundo mágico solo por una rana de chocolate que el prometió llevarle cuando regresara a casa.

Enfurecido abandono la habitación, su magia rugía indomable. Cuando le pusiera las manos arriba se aseguraría de maldecirla con un potente cruciatus equivalente a su ira, tan fuerte que no se atrevería a volver a escapar en lo que le restaba de vida… y con esos oscuros pensamientos Tom se arrojo a su búsqueda.

Hermione niña traviesa, miraba todo a su alrededor con insana satisfacción. Los magos y brujas caminando de aquí para allá, cada uno ocupado en sus pensamientos o tareas a realizar. Nadie se fijaba más de lo necesario en ella. Hermione contemplo las flores con sus millares de colores, pero las que más le gustaron fueron las amarillas que relucían con intensidad a causa de los rayos del sol, siguió caminando dando saltitos mirando unas tiendas con muchos objetos curiosos, Hermione miro como aquello objetos mágicos producían un rítmico tic tac. Y recordó que su amo le había dicho que era un reloj, y daba la hora marcando el paso del tiempo con sus pequeñas agujas. Sonrió al reconocer el objeto y no solo verlo en las ilustraciones de los libros que leía o en la muñeca de su amo o si tenía suelte en algún lugar a donde iba. Ese mundo era maravilloso, sonrió y continúo caminando hasta que choco con una alta figura. Hermione cayó sobre su trasero y frunció el seño realizando un puchero a causa del daño que se izo al caer.

-¿Se ha hecho daño señorita? –pregunto una conocida voz logrando que los cabellos se le erizaran del susto. Con lentitud levanto la cabeza notando que recordaba bien.

Lentamente negó con su cabeza y con mucha dudas en sus ojos tomo la mano que se ofrecía tan caballerosamente.

-Señorita Riddle… ¿qué le ha ocurrido, porque se encuentra en esas condiciones? – pregunto Abraxas mirándola de arriba abajo, el vestido de la niña estaba completamente cubierto de hollín y rasgado en una parte, sus pies estaban descalzos y su cabello estaba peor de lo que recordaba. Abraxas no se explicaba porque Tom dejaba a su hija vagar en aquellas condiciones por las calles al menos que él la hubiera abandonado, cosa imposible por lo que noto en el Tren cuando la descubrió. Algo tenía que haber ocurrido y él se encargaría de saberlo.

-Un Ga…To… - hablo con fuerza Hermione cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos escuchando su propia voz en esa lengua tan difícil de aprender.

-Un gato te izo eso. – pregunto observando como ella negaba rápidamente con la cabeza. Así que no le quedo de otra que seguir intentando. - ¿seguías a un gato? – intento una vez más. – ¿Sabes dónde está tu padre? – pregunto buscando la mirada a su alrededor.

-No… - susurro pálida Hermione mirando a su alrededor estaba completamente perdida, se había maravillado con tantas cosas hermosas y siguiendo ruidos y olores aque se olvido completamente de donde venia. O por donde regresar, su amo estaría enfadado con ella. Ante la perspectiva de Tom molesta su palidez se acentuó llena de temor.

- Que te parece si buscamos a su padre juntos señorita Riddle y quizás le pueda ayudar un poco con sus condiciones, dudo mucho que al joven Riddle le guste encontrarla de esa forma tan inapropiada. - hablo con tranquilidad limpiándola con un movimiento ligero de su varita, revelando que su vestido estaba gastado a pesar de lo limpio que lo había dejado.

-La… lam… la…mento las difi…cul…tades. – hablo apenada manteniendo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas preocupada moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Oh no tiene porque apenarse señorita Riddle para mi es un placer ayudar a tan encantadora señorita… que le parece si encontramos unos nuevos zapatos… no es apropiado que una hermosa damita camine descalza en estos lugares… se podría herir un pie…- susurro Abraxas dándole la mano a la niña. Una mano suave y algo fría lo que lo atribuyo a su falta de abrigo y al ambiente húmedo.

Abraxas no era tonto sabía que si por alguna razón la hija de Riddle desarrollaba sentimientos afectivos por él, tendría un punto con su señor. Con tranquilidad la escolto a la mejor tienda de zapatos y pidió los mejores para ella, se sorprendió por lo pequeño de sus pies y lo modesta que era al no querer abusar de su ayuda, al final solo pudo comprarle dos pares uno del tamaño de su pie y otro un poco más grande a petición de ella. Abraxas termino comprándoles medias largas y suaves seis pares para ser precisos de muchos colores. Después de una expedición por las tiendas de zapatos fueron a una tienda para niñas, donde había vestidos, faldas, blusas vistosas, capas y abrigos. Abraxas izo que Hermione se cambiara a regañadientes y termino por comprarle una docena entre vestidos y conjuntos, tallas pequeñas y grandes, la niña siempre pedía hasta dos tallas más grande que ella por ultimo Abraxas le pidió a una regordeta mujer con apariencia de tener hijos y ser abuela que le arreglara el cabello a Hermione. La lucha fue ardua y el sudor de la frente de la mujer fue notable, pero logro dominar el nido de cabellos el cual sujeto con un lazo azul y una cinta verde.

Abraxas sonrió al ver la pequeña, toda una señorita y sin duda muy hermosa. Sus labios rojos y ojos mieles grandes le hacían ver adorable. Sus risos bien peinados se veían suaves y brillantes. Su vestido azul cielo llegaba más debajo de las rodillas de mangas largas y encajes con adornos de mariposas. Unas medias blancas llegaban hasta sus boticas negras perfectas y para terminar su atuendo un hermoso abrigo negro y unos cómodos guantes de lana verde como la cinta de su cabello.

Abraxas se inclino y beso la mano de la pequeña Hermione quien rio fascinada. Luego de pagar todo los vestidos y el servicio extra Abraxas guio a Hermione hasta una concurrida posada para una merienda. Pidió con tranquilidad una taza de té y una biscocho de chocolate para Hermione que salto de la emoción cuando el dulce apareció frente a ella. Con manos temblorosas manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios tomo una pequeña cucharillas corto el dulce con lentitud y se lo llevo a la boca con rapidez cerrando sus ojos al sentir la delicia del postre en su boca.

-¿Le ha gustado señorita Riddle…? – pregunto Abraxas dejando la taza de té a un lado para observar los modales torpes de la niña en la mesa.

-¡Si… es… es… delicioso…! – logro expresar sin separar sus palabras…

-Es grato saberlo… espero que la experiencia haiga sido gratificante… - continuo Abraxas mirando las compras junto a la mesa. Solo esperaba que Tom no tomara a mal su gesto. El solo había pretendido comprarle unos zapatos y un vestido, pero haber los ojos de la niña chispear con cada vestido que no pudo contenerle ningún capricho. Hasta el se vio ansioso por comprarle cada vez mas y mas…

-Estoy… agra… agradecida. Es un mago… bue…no. – concluyo disgustando con gran apetito el postre.

-Veo que el chocolate es su dulce predilecto…- menciono después de unos minutos Abraxas cuando la niña tomaba un vaso de leche…

-Si… padre no… gusta que… que coma…- concluyo sonriendo satisfecha.

-Vaya que tarde es, sin duda su padre debe estar muy preocupado señorita Riddle, será mejor que le busquemos. –Abraxas se levanto y luego corrió la silla de Hermione para que ella pudiera ponerse de pie con libertad. Recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Quince minutos más tarde Hermione se paro súbitamente frente a un mago corpulento y de mirara perversa, sin embargo ella no tembló ni se estremeció solo le miro con cuidado hasta que sus ojos se posaron en unos se sus bolsillos.

-¿Que quieres mocosa? – pregunto con molestia.

-Mi estimado señor, no es apropiado que se dirija así a tan dulce señorita. – pidió Abraxas con una sonrisa tensa pero en sus ojos se podía ver la advertencia que no permitiría que dañara a la niña que iba con él. Si algo le pasaba a Hermione, Abraxas estaba seguro que Tom lo maldeciría hasta más allá de la muerte.

-Entonces usted debería ser más cuidadoso en no dejar que se atraviese en mi camino. La podría aplastar con un chasquido. – hablo con frialdad el hombre notando la mirada de la niña fija en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Con una sonrisa cruel metió la mano en ese mismo bolsillo y saco la criatura que mantenían en el, quizás un pequeño susto ensañaría a la mocosa a no ser tan molestad y no volverse a cruzar en su camino. Sin embargo nadie le preparo para la sorpresa que le invadió cuando la pequeña sonrió y susurro en una lengua escalofriante a la serpiente y esta le respondió con excitación.

-¿Cuanto desea por la serpiente? – pregunto Abraxas posando su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione para que callara. No era conveniente que oyeran hablar en aquella lengua en lugares públicos donde podía escucharla personas indeseables.

-No está a la venta. – rugió molesto por perder su tiempo cuando tenía negocios importantes que realizar.

-Le aseguro que puedo darle una considerable cantidad de galones por ella. – insistió Abraxas tomando una pose de hombre de negocios dispuesto a negociar.

-Que le hace pensar que aceptare. Esta serpiente la he traído desde muy lejos… - frunció el señor sin entender que se traían esos dos y esa niña le estaba inquietando, haberla escuchado susurrar fue escalofriante.

-Le aseguro que puedo pagar su precio… - concluyo Abraxas mirando el brillo de la codicia en los ojos de hombre.

-Si usted insiste. Serán 15 galones aquí mismos. – hablo con firmeza el hombre observando los ojos de Abraxas quien asintió sin perturbación alguna.

-Un precio razonable por la felicidad de mi hermosa acompañante. – sonrió Abraxas extrayendo del bolsillo de su capa una pequeña bolsa con el pago ofreciéndole al mago que le arrebato la bolsa con rapidez para contar los galones. –Tomo tu regalo preciosa. – alentó Abraxas a Hermione que asintió emocionada sin embargo el mago alejo la serpiente rápidamente de ella.

-No creo que la niña deba tomarla, es una serpiente mágica muy venenosa y peligrosa.- - comento el hombre asombrado por la poca racionalidad del mago al pedirle a la niña que tomara a la serpiente.

-Le aseguro que no le hará daño, si es tan amable cumpla con su parte del trato. – exigió Abraxas con firmeza.

-Bueno si muerde a la niña y muere será su responsabilidad yo he cumplido con advertirle. – hablo molesto el hombre entregándole a la serpiente a Hermione que deslizo por su mano con tranquilidad enrollándose en su muñeca.

Abraxas suspiro, la noche se acercaba, debía de llevar a la pequeña con Riddle.

Tom sintió por quinta vez el llamado de Abraxas en la tarde. Frunció el ceño y regreso la llamada, su ira iba en aumento y quizás podría descargar su furia en el por su constante molestia. A demás estaba el hecho que no había asistido a su trabajo en la tarde por buscar a su Hermione.

En la oscuridad de un callejón cercano a la casa donde vivían Tom vio a su seguidor caminar con su cabeza en alto sin su típica mueca de asco en su rostro. En él solo había una amable sonrisa mientras que hablaba con alguien. Tom siguió la mirada de Abraxas encontrándose con una hermosa niña que sin duda alguna era su Hermione que caminaba con pasos saltarines como una libre en su dirección. Claro que el semblante de ambos individuos que habían producido tanta ira en esas pocas horas cambiaron sus sonrisas por la palidez en sus rostros a causa del terror que les produjo ver su semblante iracundo.

Tom tambien noto las nuevo vestido y abrigo de Hermione, su cabello hermosamente peinado y una pequeña bolsita colgando de su mano. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el rostro de Abraxas y camina hacia el tenso.

-¿Por qué mi hija estaba contigo sin mi consentimiento señor Malfoy? – pregunto Tom con frialdad tratando de controlar el temblor de su mano por tomar su varita y maldecir al mago.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**¡Hola! Si se que preguntan qué hago yo con otra historia cuando aun no termino las otras… muy simple esta historia ya está terminada y cuenta con cinco capítulos de veinte paginas cada capítulo… así que porque esperar más tiempo. Así que aquí está este nuevo trabajo, que como verán no es algo que ustedes haiga leído en otra historia… les aseguro que la historia es muy original aunque sigue la secuencia de los libros, la historia no se alejara mucho de la trama real de Harry Potter… pero si tiene un giro inesperado… así que espero sus reviews… deseo saber si es del agrado de ustedes mis estimados amigos… sin más que decir le agradezco a todos por leer besos… les quiero… oh y feliz año nuevo… que la suerte y la felicidad estén siempre de su parte… **


	2. Chapter 2El Curioso Transcurrir del Tiem

**BASILISCO**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**El Curioso Transcurrir del Tiempo**

Abraxas retomo el control de sus emociones, se habia aterrado cuando miro a su señor mirarla con tal furia que sus huesos se estremecieron de pavor. Miro de reojo a su hermosa acompañante que tembló durante unos segundos antes de retomar su aspecto travieso. Con algo de valor decidió hablar, hacer esperar mucho a su señor por una respuesta nunca era buena idea.

-La he encontrando vagando perdida y le ofrecido mi ayuda mi señor. – comenzó a explicar con calma. -Espero que no haiga causado molestia mi atrevimiento de tomar un poco de tiempo para remplazar el vestido de su hija ya que lamentablemente estaban dañados. – concluyo con tranquilidad mantenido una calma que no sentía.

Tom evaluó con mirada crítica Abraxas antes de dirigir de nuevo su atención a su pequeña que aun estaba tomada de la mano del joven mago.

-Supongo entonces que debo agradecerle por ayudar a mi hija. Hermione agradécele al señor Malfoy es hora de regresar a casa. - ordeno mirando a su pequeña diablilla sin mostrar emoción en su expresión que se mantuvo helada.

Hermione se estremeció ante la voz de su amo y miro a Abraxas que aun mantenía su pequeña mano temblorosa entre la de él dándole valor.

-Le agradez…co por su ayu…da… que…rido sr Malfoy. – concluyo inclinando su cabeza lentamente antes de alejarse de él con pasos rígidos en dirección a su amo.

-No ha sido nada hermosa señorita, por favor no olvide sus presentes. – Abraxas le ofreció las compras a Tom que las tomo con rigidez, aun se notaba en sus movimientos la ira que electrizaba el ambiente y lograba que la respiración fuera pesada.

-Si esto se repite espero que tome en cuenta mi opinión Abraxas… no me agrada que se tome libertades con mi hija. - susurro peligrosamente Tom antes de tomar con fuerza la mano de Hermione y tirar de ella más cerca de él, de una manera posesiva.

Abraxas suspiro un poco más relajado, pensó que Tom lo sometería a una ronda de crucios cuando lo vio con sus ojos rojos llenos de ira. Y Abraxas lo comprendió en ese momento Tom Riddle tenía una debilidad que si alguien osaba tomar ventaja de ella sacaría a ese monstruo que ocultaba bajo su encantadora y carismática personalidad. Un mago oscuro y perverso con algo tan hermoso y delicado a su cuidado. Abraxas se encontró pensando cuanto tiempo se tomaría Tom Riddle en destruir la pureza de aquella niña, cuánto tiempo se tomaría Hermione Riddle en volverse como su señor poderosa e incontenible… y sin poderlo evitar sonrió ante la expectación.

Tom cerró la puerta detrás de él con cuidado produciendo solo el sonido de las bisagras y la cerradura cuando esta quedo fijada, sello la puerta y dejo todas las bolsas que le dio Abraxas sobre la mesita junto a la ventana y sin girarse a ver a Hermione susurro en parsel:

-_Su conducta de hoy ha sido decepcionante… _- susurro entre los dientes sin atreverse a levantar la voz porque estaba seguro que estallaría a causa de la furia de su magia, que era contenida por una barrera más fina que el delicado cristal de una copa.

Hermione tembló de miedo, le miro con sus ojos grandes brillantes, ella noto que Tom estaba realmente enfadado con ella. El realmente quería castigarla.

_-Lo siento… yo vi un gato y quería jugar con el…_- comenzó a explicar apresuradamente no quería ser la fuente del desahogo de la furia de su amo.

_-Debe saber. –_interrumpió Tom girándose lentamente para ver a Hermione. – _Que a de ser castigada por su comportamiento… _-Hermione dio un paso atrás asustada mirando como su amo sostenía su varita entre sus dedos jugando con ella distraídamente, oh eso era que quería hacer ver el.

-_No comerás chocolates por un mes…_ - concluyo arrepintiéndose a último minuto al recordar los ojos de Hermione mirar a Abraxas. Tuvo un mal presentimiento de aquella mirada. Además no estaba seguro de querer dañarla con una maldición, no aun, el sabia de ante mano que ella era curiosa y traviesa, debió de esperar algo como aquello. Solo habia sido un descuido muy peligroso que se aseguraría que no volviera a ocurrir.

-¿_Un mes?_ – pregunto asustada no soportaría tanto tiempo, prefería que le diera unas nalgadas como hacia siempre, solo era un dolor pasajero pero un mes sin chocolate era una tortura.

-Un mes no es suficiente… ¿quizás dos meces tal vez la haría considerar no volver a desobedecerme? – pregunto acercándose a ella con una siniestra sonrisa.

-_No por favor… un mes es suficiente, seré buena lo prometo…no volveré a salir en busca de un gato…_ - lloriqueo Hermione limpiando con sus manitos torpemente las lagrimas que trataban de salir de sus ojos mieles.

-_Bien ahora que nos entendemos como parte de tu castigo te quedaras hoy sin cenar._ – hablo duro Tom sin sentir pena por sus lagrimas de cocodrilo. El no se ablandaría con algo así.

Hermione asintió bajando su cabeza, por suerte había comido muchos dulces y galletitas de canela las favoritas de Abraxas. Aunque las de ellas eran las de avena con gotitas de chocolate.

-_¿Que es lo que escondes bajo tu abrigo Hermione? _– pregunto Tom. Al notar como algo salía de la bolsita de Hermione y se ocultaba bajo la manga de su abrigo.

-_Es Nagini amo… un regalo generoso del Sr Malfoy._ – hablo rápidamente olvidando su depresión por no comer chocolate. Su nueva amiga se mostro tímidamente y algo emocionada ante el joven mago que hablaba su lengua. Hermione tomo a Nagini con cuidado entre sus mano y la alzo un poco para que Tom pudiera apreciarla con cuidado…- _para ti amo…_- sonrió Hermione ofreciéndosela.

-No es correcto que me la obsequies, después de todo es un regalo que te han hecho a ti.

-_Pero es que yo la quería para ti… Nagini no es una serpiente ordinaria amo… ella crecerá mucho, no tanto como madre pero si de un tamaño considerado, y su especie es muy rara y poco conocida, lo sé por sus características y porque madre me hablado de su especie. Será una aliada poderosa en el futuro… y solo ha costado 15 galones…_ - sonrío emocionada aun manteniendo la serpiente en alto para que Tom la tomara.

Tom miro a la serpiente, tenía unas características muy poco comunes, sin embargo nada se comparaba con el basilisco y la misma Hermione. Ella su más fuerte aliado aunque aun no lo sabía. El no necesitaba una serpiente más, pero no podía rechazar al réptil que le ofrecía ya que había costado por lo oído una pequeña fortuna.

-_Nagini._ – susurro ante el interesante nombre.

-_Amo._ – susurro con lealtad la serpiente enrollándose en la mano que le ofrecía Tom.

Hermione aplaudió emocionada. Y corrió abrazarse a la pierna de Tom feliz por haberle dado algo importante a su amo.

Diez días más tarde Tom llego con su cena aun humeante. Una sopa de pollo, comprado en el callejón Diagon junto a un pan con ajonjolí y unos caramelos que le habían dado al no tener cambio en la panadería. Con lentitud subió las escaleras de aquella antigua casa sin reparar mucho en la vieja en la mecedora acariciando sus gatos frente a la chimenea. Por suerte la bruja era sorda y nunca se enteraba de que ocurría a su alrededor. Tom entro en su habitación sin reparar en su vecina que le miraba con descaro.

La sorpresa de Tom fue grande cuando encontró a Hermione acostada de su cama con la cabeza guindando, su cabello casi tocaba el piso de madera ahora de color negro al igual que el armario, la mesa y la puerta.

-_Bienvenido amo._ - susurro Nagini deslizándose en su dirección.

-_Nagini_. – asintió Tom dejando la sopa en la mesa que ahora contaba con dos sillas.

-_Hermione._ – llamó Tom dejando su abrigo sobre el espaldar de la silla antes de ir al baño a lavarse las manos. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de ella al tercer llamado. Se acerco para ver qué pasaba con ella cuando la miro con los ojos abiertos murmurar con lentitud una palabra que no tardo en deducir como chocolate. Tom suspiro, criar de esa pequeña serpiente era un dolor de cabeza.

-_Levantarte se enfriara tu cena._ – ordeno retomando su camino al baño, torturarla no sería una solución y el pensamiento de hacerlo simplemente le aburría y era una pérdida de tiempo ya que estaba seguro que no lo aria.

Dos minutos más tarde Tom frunció el ceño al encontrar una vez más a Hermione acostada en la cama susurrando chocolate.

-Aun no ha transcurrido un mes querida Hermione. No seré benévolo esta vez… ahora ven que se enfriara la cena. – ordeno sin inmutarse por la apariencia agónica de Hermione.

-Estoy mu…riendo amo. – susurro con un tono de voz lastimero en la lengua de los humanos.

-¿Así…? – pregunto frunciendo el seño. Sin inmutarse por el rostro de tragedia de la pequeña.

_-Sí,… necesito chocolate si no como pronto moriré…_ - Hermione se sentó en la cama con sus brazos caídos y su cabello desordenado mirando con ojos apagados a Tom esperando que se compadeciera de ella. – _He sido muy buena esta semana, Nagini lo puede confirmar.- _suplico

-¿_Que me puedes decir al respecto Nagini…? -_ pregunto Tom tomando unos platos para servir la sopa.

-A_mo… solo debo recordarle algunos eventos y usted podrá deducir el comportamiento de la ama Hermione. _– susurro Nagini mirando a Tom sin atreverse a mirar a Hermione que la contemplaba con molestia por recordar esos pequeños detalles.

-_Adelante Nagini._ – pidió Tom continuando con su labor de preparar la mesa para la cena.

-_Es importante iniciar por la agresión que recibí._ – recordó con indignación Nagini. Aun le dolía su colita a causa de las travesuras de Hermione.

-_Te veías muy linda Nagini, he visto que los gatos llevan en cuello esa campanita… y yo no podía ponértelo a ti porque no tienes, así que era mejor tu cola… no contaba que serias tan delicada…_ - respondió Hermione defensiva cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho con las mejillas infladas.

-_Tambien es necesario hacer mención de la poción que le arruino amo_. – continuo Nagini ignorando a su ama bonita.

-_Esa poción olía horrible y por eso le puse perfume para que oliera rico como usted amo…- _argumento rápidamente Hermione poniendo sus dos pequeñas manos sobre la mesa levantándose un poco de su silla. Tom la miro y frunció el seño y ella obedientemente regreso a su sitio.

-_Termino destruyendo parte del techo y el olor fue más espantoso. Aun se puede oler en aire.-_ protesto Nagini. – _sin contar con las sabanas que cortaste para confeccionar un nuevo vestido como si el sr Malfoy no te hubiera comprado suficientes_. – manifestó Nagini dispuesta a continuar con la larga lista de travesura de Hermione.

-¡_Ya basta Nagini, eres mala…! amo… tengo hambre…-_ Hermione se puso de pie en un salto y corrió al baño para lavar sus manos para sentarse en la mesa miro con indignación a Nagini durante su travesía mientras Tom serbia un poco de agua y la escuchaba protestar en voz alta en el lavado. –_Yo solo soy una niña muy bonita con mucho tiempo libre. –_ concluyo con las mejillas infladas de un hermoso color rojo.

-_Bien hecho Nagini._ – la felicito Tom ya sentado en la mesa esperando por Hermione que regreso toda mojada. Tom suspiro, después de un día cansado siempre tenía que llegar a ese cuartucho de mala muerte para encontrarse con alguna sorpresa. Hermione era muy traviesa y él se le agotaba la paciencia, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar todos sus planes estaban detenidos de alguna manera a por el poco tiempo que les había estado dedicando a causa de Hermione y toda la atención que ameritaba. Aunque para su suerte Nagini era de mucha ayuda y no un estorbo como lo pensó desde un principio. Suspiro ya tenía una solución después de meditarlo por unos días, no era seguro pero era la única opción si quería que sus objetivos se llevaran a cabo.

-_Hermione mañana saldremos, debes levantarte temprano…-_ hablo Tom observando como Hermione soplaba con insana obsesión su sopa, ella tenía lengua muy sensible y Tom estaba seguro que la sopa tenia la temperatura adecuada para que ella no se quemara, pero ella no se fiaba de la sopa. Después de todo no era su comida favorita.

La mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto más temprano incluso que Tom que dormía profundamente mantenido un brazo aferrado a su pequeño cuerpo. Siempre era igual y le gustaba sentirse querida por su amo. Con cuidado se alejo de él y miro a Nagini que dormía tambien sobre la cama.

-Hermione corrió al baño y se dio un corto baño muy rápido se vistió con su mejor vestido verde con encajes blanco, se puso las medias con mucho cuidado y se calzo sus pequeñas botas negras las limpio con cuidado y se miro al espejo. El vestido era realmente hermoso y le llegaba más debajo de la rodilla justo hasta donde llegaban sus botas de trenzas. Sus medias blancas cubrían su piel cálidamente al igual que vestido a sus brazos. Tom abrió los ojos al no sentir la familiar presencia de Hermione y la busco con sus ojos mirando el reloj antes de sentarse en la cama, muy temprano para que ella se pusiera en pie. La miro tratando de cepillar su cabello con intentos frustrados. Negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie. Con pasos lentos se paro detrás de ella y puso una mano en su cabeza deteniendo los movimientos de Hermione.

-¡Buenos días amo! – saludo con entusiasmo.

-Buenos días… -saludo tomando el cepillo para ayudarla con su indomable cabello, tras una batalla que necesito toda paciencia e ingenio de Tom para lograr aquella victoria que era someter el cabello de Hermione a unos risos mas definidos y una lazo que sujetara la mayor parte del mismo. Tom se fue al dar un baño y prepararse para su día.

Una hora más tarde Hermione caminaba junto a Tom en el callejón diagon, una abrigo negro la cubría completamente y una bolsa de color rosa sostenía con firmeza en su mano, en ella llevaba a la pequeña Nagimi que sentía mareada por todos los movimientos desconsiderados de Hermione que se vengaba por haberla traicionado la noche anterior.

Hermione siguió a Tom hasta un lejano restaurante algo apartado del pueblo donde una anciana regaba las azucenas del jardín. Era un lugar tranquilo donde algunos magos iban a relajarse con sus parejas. Hermione olfateo las flores con curiosidad adorando el rico olor que liberaban con el suave roce del viento, estornudo por el polen y Tom la miro con el seño fruncido. Hermione se irguió y sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes perla. Sin nada que hacer con ella prosiguió con su camino mirando sobre su hombro cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse que el pequeño salta monte le estuviera siguiendo. Molesto por el retraso tomo con algo de fuerza la mano de su pequeña obligándola a caminar a su mismo ritmo hasta un café en la distancia.

Tom busco con su mirada Abraxas que no tardo en aparecer en su visión. Hermione se alejo unos centímetros de los brazos de Tom y corrió hacia Abraxas deteniéndose a unos dos pasos del joven haciendo una cortes inclinación que habia visto hacer a una bruja desde su ventana polvorienta.

-Sr Malfoy es un placer verle. – hablo con rapidez fluidamente que le sorprendió Abraxas ya que recordaba que ella no hablaba bien la última vez que la vio.

-El placer es mi adorable señorita Riddle. –saludo realizando una reverencia estilo caballero que arranco una sonrisita del rostro de Hermione.

-Nuevos modales sr Malfoy. .- hablo Tom poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione que se giro a verle antes de aferrarse a su pierna como casi siempre hacia para mirarle con adoración.

-Sr Riddle es grato verle un sábado por la mañana. –comento Abraxas indicándole a Tom que tomara haciendo junto a él una joven rubia de cabello sedoso que se mantenía tomando el té fascinada por la apariencia de Tom. Y no era para menos el joven mago parecía un dios griego en su máximo esplendor que casi le resulto segador a la bruja.

-Sr Riddle permítame presentarle a la señorita Lilia Croff. Está hospedándose en la mansión Malfoy. – introdujo Abraxas mirando con atención el gesto de caballeroso de Tom que beso la mano de Lilia quien se estremeció ante la profunda mirada de Tom Riddle.

-Es un placer conocerle hermosa Dama. – susurro Tom sonriendo misteriosamente dejando caer su encanto de carisma sobre la joven que enrojeció ante la atención de mago cuya atención fue reclamada por su acompañante.

Tom desvió su mirada hasta Hermione quien mantenía el seño fruncido y un puchero en sus labios. Tom se pregunto silenciosamente donde estaba Hermione aprendiendo hacer esos gestos con su rostro que para muchos magos serian adorables y que el empezaba a detestar.

- Lilia. – llamo a Abraxas a la joven bruja que se giro para verle con algo de resistencia. – te presento a encantadora Hermione Riddle. –concluyo Abraxas notando la interacción padre e hija que un momento tenso el ambiente de una manera que no pudo descifrar.

Lilia miro a Hermione y sonrió.

-Es un placer conocerles… - hablo con asentó desconocido para Hermione que medito por unos segundos después de asentir y sentarse en la mesa con curiosa excitación bailando en sus ojos curiosos.

El desayuno pasó lentamente sin preámbulo. Abraxas miraba cada cierto tiempo a Hermione y sus limpios modales tratando de parecer interesado en la conversación que mantenía Tom y Lilia quien estaba siendo seducida lentamente por el encanto de Tom, Abraxas miro fascinado como Lilia ingenuamente caía en el juego de Tom y su lengua de plata que le hacía creer cada una de sus palabras.

Hermione escuchaba atenta a todo lo que su amo decía, conocía ese tono de voz seseante, el siempre lo utilizaba cuando deseaba poseer algo, cuando quería envolver y atraer una presa a la trampa letal que era estar bajo su dominio. Hermione miro a Lilia con fijeza, su sonrisa que había cambiado de tímida a seductora, sus ojos se movieron hasta el movimiento de sus ojos, sus cejas, labios y manos. Cada gesto limpio, con una delicadeza que le resultaba atrayente. Era una bruja hermosa sin duda alguna y con un justo innegable para vestir. Distraída observando a la bruja llevo la taza de té caliente a su boca y resultado fue instantáneo, grito al sentir lo caliente del té sobre sus labios y lengua dejándola caer sobre el mantel blanco de pequeñas flores bordadas en los bordes.

La reacción de Tom fue instantánea, Abraxas noto como se estremecía y como sus ojos volaron en una rapidez vertiginosa hacia la niña. Como parecía que todo desaparecía mientras alejaba con rapidez la taza del alcance de Hermione antes que el líquido derramado llegara a tocas su piel nuevamente. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y con sus pequeñas manos trataba desesperadamente de abanarse para que le tocara el aire frio. Tom tomo sus manos con delicadeza y con gran destreza sano sus labios y lengua con un hechizo no verbal y sin ejecución de la varita. Lilia jardeo impresionada por la manifestación de magia de Tom, quien ese momento su prioridad era Hermione. Con pañuelo limpio las lagrimas de los ojos de Hermione que mantenía su boca un poco abierta temerosa de lastimarse.

-Ya todo está bien deberías ser más cuidadosa dulce Hermione, usted sabe que su lengua es muy sensible al calor… -hablo atrayéndola a sus brazos con cuidado luego de haber dejado unas gotas de miel sobre su lengua la sentó sobre sus piernas y la acuno contra su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída… -susurro rodeándole con los brazos sintiendo como Nagini salía de su bolsa preocupada por el grito que había dado.

-¿Estás bien hermosa Hermione? – pregunto Abraxas dejando de analizar la escena que fue perturbadora para él, ver a su señor que días atrás había matado a un mago sin remordimiento alguno tener tal cuidado y delicadeza con su hija le mostro dos caras de la moneda difícil de ignorar. Lo cual afirmaba sus sospechas, Hermione era para Tom una debilidad pero tambien algo que podría traer a la vida a un demonio si de alguna manera su pequeña hija era puesta en peligro, una debilidad que no debía ser aprovechada sin duda alguna y el sinceramente compadecía el idiota que tomara esa ventaja de Tom.

-Si… - susurro Hermione desviando sus ojos hacia Lilia que la miraba con curiosidad. Y algo deslumbrada por los gestos de Tom.

-Es usted muy gentil con su hermanita. –susurro Lilia conmovida por la escena.

Tom sonrió pero no la saco de su duda. La bruja le parecía interesante, a demás estaba seguro que la familia a la que pertenecía debía ser muy influyente en el mundo mágico ya que se estaba hospedando con los Malfoy, estaba seguro que se aproximaba un contrato prenunciar entre Abraxas y la bruja, algo beneficioso para su causa sin duda alguna.

-Abraxas, necesito que me haga un favor y usted es el único de mi plena confianza al que le puedo confiar a mi dulce Hermione. – hablo atrayendo la atención de los tres en la mesa que le miraron algo desconcertados como si hubieran perdido de algo muy importante.

Abraxas tardo unos segundos en tomar la line a Tom antes de responder con humildad.

-Me es halagador su confianza sr Riddle. Pero me temo que aun no comprendo de todo a dónde quiere llegar. – concluyo mirando con tranquilidad a su señor.

-Quiero que se haga cargo de mi querida Hermione durante el fin de semana. – concluyo sin rodeos notando el cuerpo tenso de su pequeña quien le miraba con ojos incrédulos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione asombrada por ello, su amo nunca la dejaba con alguien a parte de Nagini. Nadie era su completa confianza para cuidarla. Debía ser algo muy importante si él quería dejarla atrás aun así ella no podía evitar sentir miedo estar en otro lugar lejos de él. Como dormiría en las noches sin sus cuentos tenebrosos sobre magias y pociones.

-No he de negar que me toma por sorpresa, cuidar de la preciosa señorita Riddle es una responsabilidad abrumadora… no obstante será una experiencia gratificante estar a su cuidado. – concluyo mirando con atención a Hermione que le miraba dudosa de sus palabras, lo que conllevo a un abrazo con mayor fuerza al cuerpo de su padre que descuidadamente cepillaba sus cabellos con sus dedos.

-Es bueno que tenga en cuenta estimado amigo ya que no me agradaría que mi pequeña sufra algún daño mientras este a su cargo. Vera es muy traviesa y sus ojos siempre tienen que estar sobre ella. – Tom miro con fijeza a Abraxas, la meza estaba claro en sus ojos, un rasguño a su Hermione y castigo que recibiría seria inmemorable. Abraxas asintió con la cabeza entendiendo la amenaza.

-Yo no quiero dejarte… -susurro Hermione aferrándose de Tom con fuerza.

-Solo serán unos días…-concluyo Tom serpeándose de ella un poco para verla a los ojos. – y no está de más advertirle que no tolerare ningún mal comportamiento en usted. Nagini se mantendrá con usted todo el tiempo incluso para dormir. – concluyo poniéndose de pie y dejándola sobre sus pies con algo de dificulta debido a la resistencia que la péquela puso para soltarle.

-¿A dónde vas…? –pregunto Hermione mirándole con ojos suplicantes, el temor de estar por mucho tiempo lejos de él era palpable. Ella simplemente nunca habia vivido con alguien ajeno a él, y la expectativa de ir a un lugar donde no conocía las reglas le aterraba.

-¿Tienes miedo Hermione?- pregunto Tom mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –Porque si tienes miedo deberás vencerlo, no me son gratas las personas que no pueden vencer el temor, es hora de que madurez un poco. – concluyo inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. – recuerda que debes cuidarte porque eres lo más importante de mi vida. – susurro en su oído inyectándole valor.

– Ha sido un placer conocerle señorita Croff, espero verle a mi regreso, será refrescante retomar nuestra conversación. Abraxas, Hermione trae todo lo necesario en su bolsa, cuide de Nagini tambien, y tenga cuidado al dirigirse a ella, es muy orgullosa. – concluyo antes de marcharse con pasos apresurados.

Hermione mirando la espalda de Tom alejarse de ella, quería correr hacia él y agarrarse fuerte de su pierna, pero sabía que su amo se enfadaría con ella. Aun así, lo izo, corrió y se sujeto con fuerza de su padre que la miro desconcertado por un momento.

-_Viaje bueno padre…_ -susurro sonriéndole soltando su pierna.

-Cuídese bien dulce Hermione…cuando vaya por ti te llevare ranas de chocolates –respondió Tom con fascinación por el gesto de Hermione antes de continuar con su camino le miro regresar a la mesa con su seguidor.

-Señorita Riddle le gustaría tomar asiento por favor. – Hablo Abraxas mirando a la niña que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo cuidar. Y lo peor de caso que la hija de su señor. Y por lo visto era lo más preciado que tenia Riddle por los momentos. Y no cometería el error de perderla o hacerla infeliz mientras estuviera a su cuidado, ahora el problema eran sus padres y como les explicaría la presencia de Hermione entre ellos.

Hermione asintió lentamente, y observo con tranquilidad inquieta para Nagini que se mantenía oculta en su cuello bajo sus risos...

-¿Gusta una rebana de pastel de chocolate? – pregunto Abraxas atrayendo la atención instantánea de Hermione al igual que una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh eso sería genial… - hablo con energía. Sin embargo Nagini se izo notar con un siseo de advertencia que izo gritar a Lilia.

-Hay una serpiente sobre su hombro Abraxas hago algo. – exigió exaltada poniéndose de pie, atrayendo la atención indeseada de varios clientes cuando su silla cayó tras ella.

-No se preocupe señorita Lilia, la serpiente es la mascota de Hermione. – hablo con tranquilidad Abraxas suspirando, otro problema que se presentaría en su casa, como explicarle a su madre la presencia de la serpiente.

Pasa satisfacción de Abraxas, su madre recibió a Hermione con una sonrisa, y Nagini con algo de resistencia, pero como era de esperar callo rápidamente ante el encanto de Hermione que era derramado como la miel al igual que su señor, no había duda que eran padre e hija. Hermione sabia alagar y hacer sentir cada pequeño detalle como algo maravilloso. Para sorpresa de Abraxas Tom le cito dos días después para pedirle que se hiciera cargo unos días más de Hermione, lo que le hizo comprender Abraxas que Tom le habia estaba probándole durante el fin de semana para ver si era digno de dejarle a cargo su hija. Curpertina la madre de Abraxas no pudo estar más encantada con la idea, así fue que esos días se volvieron en meses y esos meses eventualmente en dos años. Y como era de esperar Cupertina Malfoy tenía a su preciosa muñeca en sus manos a la cual moldear, no paraba de llevarla a todos lugares posibles y alardear de la belleza de Hermione y sus ricos modales que le hacían más encantadora.

Hermione leía con tranquilidad en el jardín sentada sobre las hierba en jardín de rosas de la señora Malfoy, rodeadas de hadas que cubrían sus cabellos con flores, mientras Nagini descasaba sobre su regazo, la serpiente había crecido mucho, medía un metro ya. Y Hermione solo había crecido unos centímetros, su crecimiento era más lento de lo que había sido en años anteriores, aun parecía una niña de tres años a pesar de tener cinco ante los ojos del mundo mágico. Todo en ella era pequeño y delicado. Su vestido azul le cubría hasta más debajo de las rodillas, las mangas eran largas y ajustadas a sus brazos con encajes, el cuello era alto, su cabello mucho más largo era rizado con delicadeza por Curpertina todas las mañas religiosamente y sujetadas con cintas que combinaban con sus vestidos de princesa.

Lucios el padre de Abraxas se acerco con pasos firmes hacia Hermione sosteniendo su peso en un bastón. El pobre mago estaba enfermo, se podía notar la poca fuerza y vitalidad en sus movimientos. Con un gran suspiro se sentó en un banco cerca de Hermione y miro a la niña que estaba metida prácticamente en el libro que leía. El viejo mago no podía ocultar la satisfacción que tenía al ver a la pequeña leer libros tan complejos y su grado de inteligencia, sin duda alguna era hija de Riddle. Mago brillante, talentoso sin dudas.

-Hermione.- llamo Lucios a Hermione que fue sacada de su ensueño rápidamente al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? – pregunto con voz infantil sonriendo avergonzada por no haber notado su presencia hasta que hablo.

-Su vestido está lleno de tierra… Curpertina se pondrá histérica cuando te vea. Recuerde que hoy Abraxas regresa de su luna de miel. –susurro con paciencia.

Hermione enrojeció al notar que ciertamente su vestido tenía manchas de tierra. Se puso de pie con lentitud dejando con cuidado a Nagini junto a ella sobre la hierba. Abrazo con cuidado el libro que estaba leyendo y miro a viejo mago frente a ella con atención, esperando que solucionara su problema. Sin embargo no hubo tiempo de ello, a unos pasos de ella escucho el grito histérico de Curpertina que se acerco en tres zancadas horrorizada por el vestido.

-Oh Hermione le advertí que tuviera cuidado y no arruinara el vestido, Abraxas está por llegar no pude recibirle con esa apariencia. – le regaño tomándola del brazo sin hacerle daño. – Ahora tendrá que darse un baño y cambiarse de vestido por suerte ayer fuimos de compra y tiene algunos para probarse. – hablo apresuradamente arrastrando a Hermione de nuevo al interior de la mansión dejando a Nagini detrás estirándose un poco aun adormilada.

-Al parecer no somos importantes para Curpertina Nagini. – hablo Lucios mirando el atardecer.

La serpiente asintió entendiéndole dispuesta a ir a cazar un rato antes de regresar con su ama y la histérica bruja que la estaría torturando con una esponja y un cepillo.

Una hora más tarde Hermione recibía Abraxas con un fuerte abrazo e ignorando de forma olímpica a Lilia ahora la señora Malfoy que le dedico el mismo trato a Hermione. Y era comprensible luego que Hermione casi la mata un día antes de su matrimonio tres meses atrás. El motivo, Hermione no quería que le quitaran a su querido Abraxas.

-Oh pero que hermosa estas. – hablo con voz gruesa Abraxas alzando a Hermione en sus brazos y llevándola hasta el comedor donde les esperaba una cena digna de reyes.

-Lo sé… soy como las rosas del jardín solo que soy eternamente hermosa… y mi belleza no se marchitara tan rápido… - hablo con voz cantarina sin nada de humildad en sus frases dando un vistoso a Lilia que entendió la indirecta rápidamente.

-¡Merlín Abraxas bájala! Hermione no es ya una bebe le arrugara el vestido, ya es demasiado duro mantenerla limpia para que usted arruiné mi triunfo arrugándole el vestido. – se quejo Curpertina mujer alta y esbelta con una apariencia de tener sola 30 años a pesar de ya estar en los cincuenta.

-Oh madre permítame unos minutos con mi adorable y hermosa damita. – hablo Abraxas sin bajar a Hermione de sus brazos que se aferraba fuertemente Abraxas.

-Pensé que no volverías, que me abandonarías igual que él. – susurro jardeando. Abraxas la sintió temblar en sus brazos y trato de tranquilizarla.

-Oh mi hermosa brujita, yo no te haría eso… y tu padre no te ha abandonado, el se encuentra muy ocupado tratando de hacerse más poderoso para librar nuestro mundo de la inmundicia que nos invade… -susurro conciliador sentándola en la mesa junto a su madre.

-Y bien como han sido su luna de miel, tengo entendido que fueron a Noruega y a Egipto. – Hablo Lucios para desviar el tema, él sabía que su esposa suplicaba todas noches antes de dormir que Tom Riddle no volviera nunca por Hermione, era egoísta poner su felicidad sobre el deseo de Hermione por estar con su padre, sin embargo el la comprendía, ella se sentía sola y Hermione era la única razón por la que mantenía todo el día con una sonrisa en sus labios, Hermione era increíblemente obediente y muy respetuosa, nunca hacia un comentario fuera de lugar ni los avergonzaba frente a las visitas, ni las visitas que ellos realizaban, siempre atraía las miradas por su ingenio y fluidas conversaciones sobre algunos temas que no debían ser del interés de los niños a esa edad.

-Ha sido muy emocionante, hemos visitados lugares increíbles. Y reencontrados amigos. – hablo con tranquilidad y una emoción permanente Lilia.

Y así transcurrió la cena, lenta y animada. Una hora más tarde Hermione bosteza recostando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Curpertina quien peinaba sus cabellos con sus dedos escuchando algunas vivencias del matrimonio de su hijo.

-La hermosa Hermione tiene sueño. – hablo Abraxas interrumpiendo la conversación para fijarse en Hermione que estrujaba sus ojos tratando de ocultar un bostezo. – Madre permítame llevarla a su habitación. – pidió Abraxas poniéndose de pie para tomar en sus brazos a Hermione.

-Asegúrese de que lave sus dientes y se ponga la pijama que le corresponde hoy… tambien que se sujete cabello y se quite las joyas. – hablo con rapidez Curpertina mirando como su hijo se perdía en el umbral de las escaleras.

-Hay algo que deben saber. – hablo despacio Lilia atrayendo la atención de sus suegros ante su voz firme.

Hermione termino de hacer sus actividades antes de meterse a la cama, Abraxas miraba por la ventana la noche calurosa del verano, en los jardines podía ver algunas lucecitas brillantes en el jardín y algunos ojos de serpientes e insectos y bueno una que otra criatura mágica en el bosque. Y hablando de serpientes Abraxas observo como Nagimi se enroscaba en su cesta para dormir frente de la chimenea luego que revisara determinadamente a Hermione en busca de algún daño. La serpiente crecía muy rápido y Hermione solo se había estirado unos centímetros, aun parecía frágil y delicada.

-¿Me lees un cuento? – pregunto Hermione mirando soñolienta a joven mago que estaba a cargo de su cuidado.

-Si…pero antes debo hablar contigo de algo importante Hermione. –pidió llamando la atención de la niña que le miro con atención.

-Adelante por favor. – pidió alentándole a continuar mirándole con atención, sabía que era algo muy importante, su pequeño corazón se acelero debido a la expectación que sentía en ese momento.

-He visto a tu padre… en Egipto. –los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la mención de su padre que se había ido de viaje después de la muerte del mago para el cual trabaja hacia un año atrás. – He de confesar que me sorprendió verlo y no fue nada grato déjeme decirle. –manifestó sentándose junto a Hermione. –No se ha tomado bien que le haiga dejado a cargo de mis padres.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? – pregunto Hermione temerosa, sabía que su padre castigaba a los magos que lo desobedecían. Y sus castigos no eran tan indulgentes como los de ella.

-Nada que un buen descanso y algunas pociones no puedan solucionar, pero eso no es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo en este momento hermosa… el me ha pedido que le comunique que no podrá venir por usted en otro largo tiempo. Y que debe ser paciente, me ha pedido que le entregue un presente de su parte. Hermosa Hermione me ha dicho que la ama y traerá ranas de chocolate cuando vuelva por ti. – Abrazas hurgo entre sus túnicas hasta que encontró en una bolsita verde de terciopelo amarrada con un cordón plateado.

-No… no quiero nada que venga de él. – susurro Hermione rechazando el presente.

Abraxas se quedo quieto ante la reacción de Hermione, el sabia que ella idolatraba a Tom de una manera obsesiva más que muchos de sus seguidores, el definitivamente no se esperaba ese rechazo. No de ella. El se atrevería decir que Hermione amaba más a su padre que él cuando tenía esa edad.

-¿Que ocurre princesa, creí que sería feliz…? – pregunto sin comprender de que iba aquella rabieta de Hermione.

-Como puedo ser feliz, mi padre me ha abandonado, me ha hecho un lado, es más importante para el cualquier cosa que su propia hija… yo no quiero saber de él… - Hermione se puso de pie y corrió fuera de la cama y de su habitación. Lejos de aquel presente.

Curpertina subía las escaleras del brazo de su marido siendo seguida de muy de cerca por su nuera cuando vio bajar corriendo las escaleras a Hermione que se abrazo a su falda llorando.

-¡Mamá…! -lloro con fuerza.

Lilia se quedo pasmada en su lugar, ella nunca había oído a Hermione llamar madre a Curpertina. Miro Abraxas sin comprender la reacción de la pequeño demonio como la llamaba silenciosamente.

-Lo siento madre, no creí que Hermione le importunara de esta manera, hablare con ella y tratare que se carme.- hablo con tranquilidad Abraxas hasta quedar a la altura de sus padres. –pero antes debo. Con ágil movimiento Abraxas rodeo el cuello de Hermione con un collar que destello igual que una avada kadavra que la hizo caer desmallada instantemente.

Tres años más tarde Hermione miraba con fascinación a un pequeño niño en su cuna, Abraxas la alzo un poco para que pudiera detallarlo con mejor facilidad.

-Es hermoso. – susurro Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja acariciando la cabecita del bebe.

-Sí lo es. Ahora deberás cuidarlo Hermione… - susurro Abraxas bajándola de nuevo.

-¿Se llamara Lucios como padre? – pregunto Hermione mirando a Abraxas que asintió sonriendo ante la pregunta de su princesa que se abrazo a su pierna mirándolo con adoración con esos ojos chispeantes que doblegaban su voluntad.

Abraxas había madurado completamente, ahora era mucho más formidable, su rasgos se habían acentuados, ya no tenía el rosto de un joven muchacho, ahora eran las de un hombre que cargaban con un apellido de gran prestigios y una familia reducida, a su madre, su esposa, Hermione y ahora su hijo. Su padres Lucios había muerto hacía dos años en invierno, su cuerpo enfermo por una extraña enfermedad no resistió falleciendo una noche que se fue a la cama a dormir para no despertar nunca más. Por otra parte Curpertina había caído en una depresión que solo duro meses debido a que Hermione le necesitaba con constancia y no podía dejar a su pequeña sola, Hermione no crecía, sus rasgos aun eran los de una niña, hecho que le había intrigado a todos hasta el mismo Tom que había ido de visita unos días para ver que estaba mal con su hija sin encontrar nada, para su frustración. Hermione aparentaba tener aun cuatro años a pesar de tener ocho años. Su inteligencia era completamente abrumadora y su descontento con Lilia parecía ser tan rígido como antaño. Hermione no soportaba la idea de ver a Lilia con Abraxas y siempre que tenía la oportunidad se pegaba a él todo el día y las noches de tormentas eran sus favoritas ya que su amado Abraxas iba a dormir con ella creyendo que le aterraban las tormentas hecho que era completamente falso ya que era el clima favorito de Hermione.

-Hermione es hora de tu baño. – hablo una voz tranquila desde la puerta observando Abraxas y ha Hermione intelectual animadamente. Y como siempre Hermione hacia reír abraxas con su astucia y comentarios graciosos.

-¡Si mamá! – hablo con alegría Hermione apresurándose para salir de la habitación dejando madre e hijos solos.

Curpertina cerró la puerta de tras de ella y se acerco a la cuna donde su hijo admiraba al bebe dormir tranquilamente con orgullo por lo grande y fuerte que habia nacido.

-¿Cuando vendrá el sr Riddle por ella? – pregunto en susurro lleno de cansancio manteniendo sus ojos en su nieto, velando su descanso.

Abraxas suspiro y miro a su madre, como responder a esa pregunta si el mismo no tenía la respuesta. No comprendía porque el repentino intereses de su madre de alejar a Hermione de su lado, le era desconcertante después de tantos años de tenerla a su cuidado.

-Tengo miedo Abraxas, ella no cambia… ya no se qué escusa decir a nuestro círculo de amistades para justificar su falta de desarrollo. –susurro angustiada volviendo la mirada hacia su hijo. -A demás ya ha matado varios criaturas del bosque con solo mirarlos, te juro que solo los ha mirado… habla con esa serpiente suya que no es en nada una buena influencia, Hermione pierde su calidez, se vuelve distante, es muy inteligente sabe que algo pasa con ella. -La voz de Curpertina era la de una mujer completamente aterrada al borde de la histeria por no comprender como la felicidad de tener a la pequeña Hermione se volvía lentamente en una pesadilla de la cual ansiaba despertar.

Abraxas suspiro, tendría que hablar de nuevo con Lilia y esa manía que tenía en meterle cosas absurdas en la cabeza a su madre. Hermione para él era una niña gentil, amable y muy educada que obedecía sus órdenes con respeto y sin torpeza… ella simplemente era amada por él.

-Madre me pondré en contacto con el sr Riddle…- tras otro suspiro Abraxas atrajo a su madre a sus brazos… lo mismo estaba ocurriendo con Lilia, su esposa sentía un terror insano por Hermione desde el incidente antes de su boda.

Muchos sucesos ocurrían alrededor de ella, los elfos incluso las aves volaban aterreras fuera de ella, y aun no entendían que podían ver los otros en ella que él no lograba visualizar, su madre había cambiado completamente desde la muerte de su padre, desde ese momento miraba a Hermione con mas reserva. Abraxas simplemente le pidió a Merlín paciencia porque él no llamaría a su señor para que tomara a Hermione de nuevo… el simplemente no estaba demente para cometer esa locura. Ahora por los momentos solo le quedaba discutir con Lilia sobre esos comentarios que estaban afectando a su madre y separándola de su dulce Hermione.

Hermione se separo de la puerta de la habitación del pequeño Lucios, había oído todo. Una sonrisa oscura apareció en sus hermosos labios y sus ojos amarillos le dieron paso a los mieles. Miro a Nagimi junto a ella y tras sonreírle se alejo de la puerta dando saltitos a darse su baño escuchando los susurros del guardapelo de Slytherin colgando de su cuello.

Nagini la contemplo intrigada, creyó que su ama aria un berrinche al enterarse que la querían fuera de la mansión. Sin embargo ella solo sonrió y se alejo como si nunca hubiera oído nada. Sabía que estaba tramando algo, solo esperaba que no la atraparan. Hermione llevaba tiempo fingiendo que nada pasaba. Desde que se dio la noticia de que Lilia tendría un bebe Hermione lo habría presentido, que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, que su remplazo había llegado. Sin embargo Nagini no se espero tan tranquilidad por parte de ella, por ese motivo sabia que algo siniestro estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Un mes más tarde Hermione vestía completamente de negro, en sus pequeñas manos sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas como la sangre. Veía con tranquilidad inquietante como la tierra caía sobre la urna de Curpertina. Junto a ella se encontraba Abraxas quien tenía una de sus manos reposando sobre sus hombros. La bruja había muerto de una forma misteriosa en el jardín rodeada de sus rosas mirando la mansión con ojos desmesurados. Muchos decían que la había muerto a causa de la tristeza por la pérdida de su marido, pero solo dos criaturas sabían en realidad la causa de la muerte. Hermione dejo las rosas sobre la tierra negra y llevo su pequeña mano para apretar con delicadeza la de Abraxas.

-Se que debes ser muy difícil para ti Hermione, ya que mi madre te trato como una hija, pero debes ser fuerte… el dolor que sientes no pasara pronto pero si podrás vivir con él hasta hacerte muy fuerte… así que no llores…- pidió sonriéndole al ver los ojos cristalinos de Hermione que asintió con lentitud antes sus palabras. – Eres una buena niña amada mía- sonrió si alegría antes de decirle el ultimo adiós a su madre.

Al regresar a la mansión luego del sepelio Hermione se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar a su padre sentado frente a la chimenea. Llevaba una larga túnica negra y una pesada capa del mismo color sobre sus hombros. Su cabello estaba un poco largo y su rostro estaba más esculpido de lo que recordaba, sus ojos eran un azul más oscuro casi negros y fríos como la noches. La magia a su alrededor era poderosa y oprimía a la magia de los débiles.

-Sr Riddle, no esperaba tu visita…- hablo Abraxas apresurándose a saludar al mago que no se inmuto por la presencia de Abraxas y su esposa. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Hermione detallando cara rasgo de su rostro y su cuerpo. Sus ojos regresaron hacia Abraxas que le miraba nervioso.

-Es grato verlo viejo amigo, lamento que nuestro encuentro se dé en estas circunstancias. Ha sido una sorpresa poco grata a saber que su adorable madre a muerto. – concluyo Tom mantenido una distancia prudenciar entre él y el mago que le miro agradecido por sus palabras y presencia en ese día tan difícil para él. Su señor era misericordioso.

-Agradezco sus palabras señor… - susurro afligido aun y agradecido que su señor se haiga tomado la molestia de ir a visitarle. Tom asintió conforme.

-Hermione, sigues sin crecer. – hablo Tom caminando hacia la pequeña que le miraba con ojos llenos de sorpresa aun, sin ser capaz de asimilar que él estaba allí frente a ella de nuevo.

-Lo siento padre. –susurro Hermione inclinando su cabeza con respeto, disculpándose por algo que estaba segura que no era su culpa.

-He traído un presente para ti Hermione y desde luego que para Nagini tambien ya que ha hecho un excelente trabajo cuidándote. Sin ofenderte Amigo. –Tom se dirigió a Abraxas que asintió con su cabeza. Continúo luego de una pausa prolongada. -Felicidades por su hijo hermoso señora Malfoy. – concluyo destilando su dulzura ocasionando que Lilia se sonrojara.

-Gracias mi señor. – susurro la bruja inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Bien… ahora seria placentero que me dejaran a solas con mi hija. Requiero hablar con ella en privado ya que no gozo de mucho tiempo esta vez. – hablo con tranquilidad Tom manteniendo su voz jovial.

-Claro, puede utilizar la biblioteca, allí no serán interrumpidos por nadie. Hermione querida guía a su padre. – pidió Abraxas alentando a Hermione que caminara hacia Tom seguida de muy de cerca de Nagini que en esos últimos días se había vuelto su sombra a donde quiera que iba.

Unos minutos más tardes Tom observaba a Hermione buscando algo que la pequeña no alcanzaba a entender. Con un movimiento de su varita Tom volvió el lugar seguro para mantener una ardua conversación con Hermione.

-Me pregunto que ha despertado su ira… la primera vez que ocurrió no me entrometí, y solo me dedique a observar los acontecimientos. Sin embargo ahora requiero una respuesta a sus acciones. –pidió dejando sus manos en la espalda y caminando hacia un ventanal desde el cual podía apreciar el crepúsculo a plenitud.

-¿Padre? – pregunto Hermione confundía siguiendo sus movimientos desde donde estaba parada como una gárgola vigilante.

Tom se giro y miro a Hermione durante un minuto de manera apreciativa antes de hablar.

-Lucios Malfoy, el hombre estaba débil, por lo cual no resulto para nada sospechoso, sin embargo, Curpertina aun era una mujer fuerte, y tenía un maternal apego hacia a usted por lo cual la deje a su cuidado resguardada en esta mansión. No obstante fui sorprendido cuando me entere que la bruja había muerto en una extraña circunstancia. Y de infórmale que conozco perfectamente cuando alguien muere a causa del encuentro con un basilisco, son los mismos rasgos producidos por esa muerte… por ello le pregunto una vez mas Hermione querida. ¿Que fue el detonante de su ira para matar a la pareja que la cubría bajo sus alas como una hija?- pidió saber a unos pasos de la bruja que le miraba con ojos enormes y los labios levemente abiertos.

Hermione suspiro ante la mirada aguda de su padre, no tenia caso mentirle, el lo había deducido con rapidez sin necesidad de hacer investigación previa, solo tuvo que ver los hechos y mirar más allá de su rostro de ángel para saber lo que había ocurrido verdaderamente en esa mansión.

-Oh padre, que poca fe tiene en mi… yo no podría… - trato de zafarse de aquella embarazosa situación que la comprometía con los delitos, sin embargo Tom tomo un paso más cerca de ella interrumpiéndola abruptamente.

-No se atreva a mentirme a mi Hermione. -Hermione se encogió ante las duras palabras de su padre, ella tenía que intentarlo al menos. Volvió a suspirar tomando asiento en unos de las sillas frente al escritorio de roble pulido donde Tom tambien tomo asiento esperando una respuesta satisfactoria, la verdadera respuesta. Entonces el pudo verlo, como ella serraba sus ojos y tomaba aire antes de abrirlos y mirarlo fijamente con una nueva resolución.

-Lucios era un mago muy suspicaz. –inicio con un susurro obteniendo la atención completa de su padre. -Roba la verdad de mis labios con esa poción que sustrae la verdad de los magos. Y debía callarle… -Aclaro justificando lo que diría a continuación. -Después de todo había visto como mataba ese niño en había lanzados piedras a Nagini. Así que mientras todos dormían yo me deslice en su habitación y le llame al oído logrando que despertara y me mirara a los ojos. Solo fue un instante y robe su vida. Cerré sus ojos con delicadeza y quedo como si continuara dormido, solo que su cuerpo estaba rígido y se enfriaba rápidamente. – Explico manteniendo sus ojos en los de su padre sin sentir culpa frente a él o avergonzada por su crimen después de todo el no tenía derecho a juzgarla cuando el no tenia respeto por la vida. - Y con Curpertina lo tuve que planear mejor, la bruja tambien era muy astuta, comenzó a rechazarme, incluso pudo ver el temor en sus ojos, trato que mi querido Abraxas se deshiciera de mí y no lo podía permitir. Ella me dio mucho pero quería arrebatarme lo que ya me pertenecía, hacia que tuve que castigarla por su osadía. Y qué mejor que dejándola ver mi verdadero rostro desde la ventana. Nadie me vio cerca de ella incluso estaba en la habitación con el pequeño Lucios cuando todo ocurrió, me asegure de que Abraxas me viera allí. Así que no hay ninguna evidencia que yo lo haiga hecho. – Hermione hablo con tranquilidad, con monotonía como si nada de aquello le afectara en lo más minino. Pero Tom pudo ver mas allá de esa mascara, allí en fondo habia remordimiento tratando de salir a la superficie.

Tom rompió en una carcajada y miro a Hermione con fascinación después de unos minutos de analizar la situación. La miro estremecerse a causa de su arrebato y apretar sus puños y fruncir levemente el seño.

-Ven hija mía… has sido una serpiente muy maliciosa. Ya estas lista para volver a vivir conmigo… la vida será más dura, los lujos que has tenido desaparecerán, pero solo será por poco tiempo… - le aseguro sentándose a Hermione en su regazo dándole una rápida mirada al guardapelos de Slytherin en el cuello de su pequeña. La verdadera causa del mal que crecía dentro de ella. El siempre habia estado junto a ella aunque ella no era consciente, pero estaba seguro que se daría de cuenta pronto.

Hermione asintió y sonrió, el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin brillaba con luz maléfica colgando del cuello de Hermione. Tom sonrió, el horrocrucez había cumplido su función, había corrompido completamente a su hermosa Hermione. Con suavidad poso un beso sobre su cabeza y la apretó entre sus brazos por unos minutos hasta que extrajo de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate que dejo caer en las manos de Hermione que le miro con alegría.

Ocho años mas tardes Hermione ingresaba una vez más a la mansión Malfoy, el joven Lucios Malfoy estaba de cumpleaños, evento que aprovechaba Tom para reunirse con sus seguidores que habían crecido en los últimos años y que ya comenzaban a realizar sus movimientos para la conquista y sometimiento del mundo mágico.

Hermione caminaba con pasos lentos algo agotada por el largo viaje que había tenido que realizar hasta la mansión. Sus ojos devoraron todo igual que siempre notando pocos cambios en ella, era exactamente como lo recordaba, sus amplios jardines y esa aura tétrica que le envolvía magníficamente. Nagini se serpenteaba lentamente detrás de ella, había duplicado su tamaño y grosor, ahora era una imponente serpiente que no paraba de crecer para satisfacción de Tom que le había encontrado otra utilidad a demás de cuidar a Hermione ya que la serpiente a través de los años mostro una inteligencia y astucia de temer.

El poder de lord Voldemort era atemorizante, los magos de más prestigio y ricos le reverenciaban y les obedecían como elfos domésticos. Para Tom en esos momentos todo era perfecto. Con su cabeza en alto cubierto por una pesada capa negra camino como el rey de aquella mansión que se cubría con las sombras de la noche. Las puertas se abrieron ante su presencia y todos los invitados incluyendo los anfitriones del festejo detuvieron sus bailes y fluidas charlas para darle la bienvenida.

Abraxas con prisa se abrió camino hacia Tom y le dio la bienvenida con una inclinación que fue seguida por los presentes en aquella sala.

-Me disculpo por la tardanza. – hablo con cantarina voz Tom descubriéndose el rostro. Mostrando esa belleza que provocaba suspiros colectivos en el lugar, la palidez de Tom se había acentuado por la magia tenebrosa que practica y por la separación de su alma. Su cabello negro estaba corto, como lo solía utilizar en el castillo. Sus ojos era casi negros, aunque aun se podían apreciar pequeños destellos azules en ellos, ojos que alentaba a confiar en él, hipnotizantes.

-No tiene porque disculpase mi señor, para nosotros es un honor que se haiga tomado el tiempo de asistir al festejo siendo su agenda muy exigente. – se apresuro a decir Abraxas manteniendo la cabeza en baja, para notar un dulce sonrisa junto a Tom.

Los ojos de Abraxas se abrieron con incredulidad cuando vio saltar de la emoción aquella niña a sus Abraxas.

-Imposible. – susurro, el tenia ocho años que no veía a Hermione ya que Tom la mantenía estudiando siempre que tenían un encuentro. En algún momento el temió que su señor la hubiera asesinado, pero allí estaba ella aun con la apariencia de una niña de seis años cuando debería de tener 14 años aproximadamente y estar hiendo a Hogwarts por su educación mágica, lo que no era caso por lo que pudo notar.

-Abraxas… es usted mayor… estoy muy feliz de volver, no podía creer cuando padre me dijo que vendríamos al cumpleaños número ochos de Lucios y yo que creía que estaba más pequeño… - hablo con voz apresurada Hermione abrazada a Abraxas.

Tom detrás de ella arqueo una ceja, Hermione solo actuaba como una niña cuando estaba rodeada de magos y brujas, fingía su inocencia, y una voz encantadora, si él no la conociera y fuera parte de su formación el tambien hubiera caído en ese rostro de ángel que mostraba ingenuidad y ternura. Pero que escondía el rostro de la muerte.

-Señorita Riddle es un placer verle nuevamente, veo que sigue siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba… - hablo con respeto inclinándose para tomar su mano y besarla como la primera la segunda vez que le había visto.

-Oh querido Abraxas no debes ser tan formar conmigo, después de todo estuve muchos años viviendo aquí contigo y tus padres. – sonrió Hermione. – Y bien ¿dónde está el festejado? He traído un presente para él. –pidió con prontitud dejando ver sin ser consiente un poco de ese rasgo que exigía ser escuchada y obedecida. La misma actitud de Riddle.

Abraxas asintió y busco rápidamente con la mirada a su hijo que se encontraba ya junto a su madre, sin hacer esperar mucho a Hermione, recordaba que no era muy paciente con lo que pedía. Y con lord Voldemort detrás de ella estaba completamente seguro que no sería menos indulgente si su hijo no aparecía en ese momento para recibir su presente por parte de su niña querida.

-Lucios acérquese… - pidió con fuerza en su voz para su hijo no dudara en obedecerle. – Hermione miro con curiosidad al chico, era igual a su padre sin duda alguna, pelo rubio casi blanco y grandes ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad aunque un poco asustadizo para su gusto.

-Es usted un niño muy agradable a la vista joven Lucios. – hablo Hermione sacando de su capa que aun le cubría una pequeña cajita de color violeta que recibió el festejado con las manos temblorosas. –ahora es cuando usted me agradece por mi gentileza. – continuo hablando manteniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gra… gracias… - susurro atemorizado y algo sonrojado por la niña tan bella que le sonreía, y asustado al mismo tiempo porque ella era esa niña de los que todos hablaban hija de el mago más poderoso que existía según los relatos de su padre.

-Bien continuemos con el festejo- sugirió Tom adentrándose más en el recinto. Sin embargo susurro a Hermione palabras que nadie pudo entender porque lo izo en la lengua de las serpientes, jadeos y pequeños gritos se hicieron presente cuando Nagini por fin fue notada, su gran tamaño e imponencia causaba terror.

Hermione corrió hasta donde estaban los niños dando saltitos de emoción igual que una liebre hacia el pasto verde cubierto de roció matutino. Sin embargo en su travesía se encontró con Lilia que la miro con terror en sus ojos. La bruja sabía que había algo muy mal con esa niña, no crecía, su desarrollo era lento y esa inteligencia abrumadora, y sobre todo estaba esa sensación de peligro cuando ella le miraba fijamente. Sus manos sudaban y se obligo a sí misma a sonreírle. Hermione le sonrió ampliamente tras saludarla y pasar de ella prometiéndose así misma que tendría otro encuentro con la bruja y quizás accidentalmente tomar su vida.

Hermione conoció a los hijos de los magos más influyentes en mundo mágico, cada uno con características refinadas, ojos y cabellos relucientes al igual que sus exquisitas vestimentas. No obstante para Hermione solo eran niños mimados que no tenían experiencias de la vida, que no sabían luchar contra la adversidad de un mundo. Ellos no tenían noción de lo que era el verdadero dolor, el sufrimiento que llevaba a la locura, ellos no sabían que era matar o estar en peligro de muerte, o sentir la enloquecedora sed o la espantosa hambre, ellos que siempre habían nacido y crecido teniéndolo todo en sus cunas de oro y mantas de seda, comiendo con su cucharas de plata y en platos de oro... Oh aunque ella podría mostrarle lo que era, pero su amo no estaría feliz si lo hacía, porque allí esos niños frentes a ella no sabían el destino que le esperaban… sonrió al saber que ella presenciaría como esas sonrisas se borrarían y se transformación en muecas de terror el más puro y exquisito terror que ella bebería como un exquisito vino.

Media hora más tarde, después de haber comido muchos chocolates Hermione fue en busca de su amo a quien encontró en la estudio de la mansión con su varita sobre un mago que se retorcía del dolor y estaba a unos minutos de ahogarse con su propia sangre por haber despertado la ira de su señor a no ser eficiente en su labor.

Hermione quien abrió la puerta y miro a su padre antes de cerrarla detrás de ella sin inmutarse por lo que ocurría allí. Camino por el medio del recinto con pasos lentos hasta quedar frente a Tom que levanto la varita y la miro con el ceño fruncido sin comprender que la habia llevado a irrumpir de esa manera, por unos segundos estuvo tentado en poner una maldición sobre ella por su osadía.

-¿Que deseas Hermione? Ahora estoy ocupado lo que sea tendrá que esperar para más tarde. – hablo con frialdad dándole una muy observable advertencia.

-Estoy cansada padre… sea lo que sea que el mago no haiga podido realizar causando el descontento en usted podrá ser…

-Usted es osada al darme una orden Hermione querida, y aun más frentes a nuestros amigos. – la interrumpió mirándola con frialdad que haría temblar hasta más valiente en la sala. Sin embargo no intimido a Hermione que respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Yo no pretendía darle una orden padre, solo estoy cansada, si tanto es su disgusto porque no le mata…? – pregunto con el seño fruncido eliminando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ella y su amo. Los presentes se estremecieron, nunca se imaginaron que alguien con un rostro tan dulce y rostro angelical podría decir esas palabras tan fríamente, palabras que podría destruir un mago.

Tom ignoro a Hermione y sus brazos que se aferraban a su cintura. Miro al mago frente él quien le miraba con temor, luego sus ojos se elevaron hacia sus seguidores que le veían expectante.

-Me temo que realmente me encuentro en una disyuntiva, llevar a mi hija a descansar en este momento garantiza la muerte inmediata de estimado amigo Lestrange y si evado el hecho que Hermione tiene sueño y me quedo a tratar estos asuntos me hará mal padre… ¿qué debo hacer…? - susurro con voz altas con esa voz enronquecida fuerte y demandante.

-Mi señor. – alguien susurro con pesar.

-Shhh,… sigo pensando amigo mío… -Tom tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos y acuno su cuerpo con cuidado hasta que ella pudo ocultar su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. El aliento cálido de Hermione se izo pausado a medida que ella relajaba su cuerpo y cerraba sus ojos.

-Debe estar agradecido estimado amigo, la daré una oportunidad, necesito la ayuda de Potter, utilice a su hermana para ello, ya que es la esposa del miserable... recurra a un imperio si es necesario, pero quiero esa información cuanto antes…- pidió con una voz que no daba cabida nuevamente al fracaso. - Bueno caballeros es una lástima que tan relajante encuentro llegue a su fin, pero hay compromisos a los cuales no se pueden eludir. Espero que todos cumplan con mis órdenes y quiero resultados favorables para el próximo encuentro. En la mansión Black si mal no recuerdo. – y sin más que agregar Lord Voldemort salió con pasos lentos seguido de Nagini, Hermione sonreía en el cuello de Tom y se acurruco mas contra él, puesto se habia salido con la suya sin ser castigada.

Dos horas más tarde Hermione se encontraba recostada en una cama grande y espaciosa en la mansión Riddle. Nagini se hallaba enroscada frente al fuego manteniéndose en el calor.

Hermione gimió con satisfacción estirando su cuerpo sobre las limpias sabanas. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la envolvían unas sabanas tan suaves que el solo rece de esa maravillosa tela la hacía gemir. Tom se sentó en la cama su vista seguía fija en un libro con cuidado se recostó del espaldar y metió sus piernas en el lecho sin dejar que sus ojos se desenfocaran de la lectura.

-Aun sigues despierta Hermione… debes descansar es posible que mañana no tengamos que mover nuevamente. - susurro mirándola por unos segundo.

-No podía porque no estás en la cama. – susurro Hermione recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Tom quien si meditarlo un poco, actuando solo por instinto comenzó a peinar los risos desordenados con sus dedos. Hermione ronroneo como un gato y con una sonrisa en sus labios cerro sus ojos durmiendo profundamente porque su amo estaba allí junto a ella protegiéndola, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura.

El tiempo paso, lord Voldemort se izo conocido, aquellos niños que Hermione conoció en la fiesta de Lucios Malfoy crecieron y fueron a Hogwarts donde maduraron su magia y se volvieron adultos, la guerra era inminente, muchos magos habían muertos, pero la cantidad de muggle eran indiscutiblemente enorme. Hermione sin embargo no tenía muchos cambios, seguía aparentando ser una niña, sus rasgos y estatura no le permitían más. Por ello Tom una vez más se había visto en la penosa necesidad de dejarla a un lado, encerrada en la mansión Riddle con cuatro elfos ya que Nagini le resultaba más de utilidad al mago que la supuesta diosa hija de un basilisco que tenía bajo su protección y que en los últimos años había resultado ser mas una carga que un beneficio. Aunque no podía negar que tenía su utilidad en algunos momentos, era sobrenaturalmente inteligente y aunque su magia era poderosa e inestable con hechizos de gran alcance. Tambien estaba el hecho que su cuerpo era frágil a cierto punto por su tamaño. Hermione era más un ratón de biblioteca que una guerrera. Y lord Voldemort se lo hizo ver sin compasión alguna en su momento. Sin embargo el no podía negar que era una astuta estratega.

Continuara...

**N/A:**

**Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios y recibir la historia de buen agrado, como lo mencione antes ya está terminada y los capítulos son largos y la historia cuenta con 100 páginas. Y el desarrollo es algo apresurado lo sé. Pero realmente no pretendía hacer de ella algo tan extenso. Sin embargo ha sido gratificante el buen recibimiento que ha tenido… y espero sinceramente que siga siendo de esa manera hasta el final. Por consiguiente les agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios…**

**Lyti: **Hola muchas gracias por ser el primer comentario, me alegro mucho poder leerlo tan ponto… espero que este capítulo te haiga fascinado a pesar de que el tiempo literalmente voló…

**kirtash96 : **Hola!1 jajjaj buen si al principio es raro de leer, pero esa es la intensión despertar la curiosidad y hacer de ella algo inesperado… espero este capítulo haiga valido la pena de esperar… y sobre todo muchas gracias por comentar… estoy agradecida de tus palabras. Oh bueno tiempo pensado subirlos semanales por cuestión de tiempo, pero si puedo subir dos por semana lo hare sin duda alguna… y no te preocupes todo son muy largos… y creo que van a ser mas de cinco capitulo, la verdad es que la escribí toda sin hacer las divisiones y me dado de cuenta que hay partes las cuales no puedo dividir así que no se ahora cuantos capítulos saldrán a la final.

**Shironeko negro****;** Hola…! Yo soy quien te agradece por tomarte el tiempo de leer, muchas gracias…

**Sly21** : Hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar, bueno yo he leído muchas historias, mi cuenta es como un contador aunque debo de confesar que leído mucho más de lo que allí salen y dese luego nunca leí algo como lo que escrito. Estoy contenta y feliz con el trabajo que hecho aunque ha sido largo y laborioso… ha valido la pena por comentarios como el tuyo. Una vez más gracias…

**Vanessa me ama para siempre ****:** Hola querida amiga, es bueno leer un comentario tuyo en esta historia, estaba feliz cuando lo leí hace unos días atrás… y sabes algo el honor es mío a leer tus comentarios tan llenos de emoción que son motivo para cualquier escritor seguir escribiendo… muchas gracias por estar presente brindándome tu apoyo… besos.

**Ninim:** Holaaa! Gracias por comentar espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, y sobre todo que este capítulo te agrade más que el anterior… besos.

**Verónica:** Hola querida! Es gratificante leer tu comentario siendo al igual que yo una venezolana, jjaja me emocione cuando leí tu reviews, no todos los días una chica de mi país me escribe… ya sabes aquí no hay muchas personas que leen fanfiction, al menos que yo conozca, en fin estoy encantada que guste tanto la historia, y bueno será publicada semanal… besos y cuídate.

**Anabella Bell****:** Feliz año nuevo para ti tambien cariño… muchas gracias por comentar y si será un Tomione… esa es la idea principal, aunque al principio cuando la comencé a escribir no sabía quién sería la pareja de Hermione y al final Tom se presento y dijo bueno yo estoy desde el principio porque no ser yo… jajaja y bueno así comienza esta historia, espero que este capítulo no te haiga defraudado y cumpla con tus expectativas…

**Simi:** Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar tu alegría ha sido contagiosa y ha sido agradable para mi saber que te ha gustado mucho la historia, besos y cuídate.

**Lunatico0030 :** Oh amor estaba tan angustiada cuando no leí tu reviews, estaba aterrada de que no lo hicieras pronto para poder publicar este capítulo… pero fue un alivio leer tu comentario y saber que has disfrutado del capítulo anterior y espero que este tambien haiga sido de tu agrado… muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome… te quiero… besos…

**Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y espero leer sus comentarios pronto… publicare semanal los capítulos y si tengo tiempo publicare dos en la misma semana, aunque no se los prometo porque quiero contestar con agrado sus comentarios lo que lleva un poco de tiempo, aunque no quejo, todo lo contrario me hace feliz porque de alguna manera me relaciona con ustedes quienes disfrutan de mis historias… besos y hasta pronto. **

_**Yuuki Kuchiki **_


	3. Chapter 3 EL DESPERTAR DE LA SERPIENTE

**BASILISCO**

…

**CAPÍTULO III**

…

**EL DESPERTAR DE LA SERPIENTE**

…

El poder de Lord Voldemort era atemorizante, los magos de más prestigio y ricos le reverenciaban y les obedecían como elfos domésticos. Para Tom en esos momentos todo era perfecto, su dominio era absoluto, la sensación de tener a esos magos a sus pies era embriagadora, el poder era sublime y recorría sus venas como la lava ardiente. Con su cabeza en alto cubierto por una pesada capa negra camino como el rey de aquella mansión que se cubría con las sombras de la noche. Las puertas se abrieron ante la presencia de Riddle y todos los invitados incluyendo los anfitriones del festejo detuvieron sus bailes y fluidas charlas para reverenciarlo como aún soberano o como los esclavos a su amo.

Abraxas con prisa se abrió camino hacia Tom y le dio la vivienda con una inclinación que fue seguida por los presentes.

-Me temo que hemos llegado tarde. – hablo con cantarina voz Tom descubriéndose el rostro. Mostrando esa belleza que provocaba suspiros colectivos en las mujeres del lugar, la palidez de Tom se había acentuado por la magia tenebrosa que practica y por la separación de su alma. Su cabello negro estaba corto, como lo solía utilizar en el castillo. Sus ojos era casi negros, aunque aun se podían apreciar pequeños destellos azules en ellos, ojos que alentaba a confiar en él, hipnotizantes y llenos de astucia y una oscura maldad que corrompía hasta la más bella flor hasta fundirla en lento marchitar de su reluciente color.

-No tiene porque afligirse mi señor, para nosotros es un honor que se haiga tomado el tiempo de asistir al festejo siendo su agenda muy exigente. – se apresuro a decir Abraxas manteniendo la cabeza en baja con humildad, notando una dulce sonrisa junto a Tom que le miraba con curiosidad llena de algo que él pudo nombrar con precisión como nostalgia.

Los ojos de Abraxas se abrieron con incredulidad cuando vio saltar de la emoción aquella niña a sus brazos.

-Imposible. – susurro, el tenia ocho años que no veía a Hermione ya que Tom la mantenía estudiando siempre que tenían un encuentro. En algún momento el temió que su señor la hubiera asesinado, pero allí estaba ella aun con la apariencia de una niña de seis años cuando debería de tener 14 años aproximadamente.

-Abraxas… es usted mayor… estoy muy feliz de volver, no podía creer cuando padre me dijo que vendríamos al cumpleaños número ochos de Lucios y yo que creía que estaba más pequeño… - hablo con voz apresurada Hermione abrazada a Abraxas dejando un par de besos sonoros en sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por el despliegue de cariño de la niña.

Tom detrás de ella arqueo una ceja, Hermione solo actuaba como una niña cuando estaba rodeada de magos y brujas, fingía una inocencia, y una voz encantadora llena de dulzura empalagosa que estaba seguro que le causaría anemia, claro eso sucedería si él no la conociera y fuera parte de su formación el tambien hubiera caído en ese rostro de ángel que mostraba ingenuidad y ternura que la hacían ver adorable.

-Señorita Riddle es un placer verle nuevamente, veo que sigue siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba… - hablo con respeto inclinándose para tomar su mano y besarla como la primera y la segunda vez que le había visto.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de luz cuando reconoció aquel gesto de caballerosidad por parte de su amado Abraxas y con prontitud se lo izo ver con voz carismática.

-Oh querido Abraxas no debes ser tan formar conmigo, después de todo estuve muchos años viviendo aquí contigo y tus padres. – sonrió Hermione mirándole a los ojos para luego mirar a su alrededor. – Y bien ¿dónde está el festejado? He traído un presente para él. –Dijo con prontitud.

Abraxas asintió y busco rápidamente con la mirada a su hijo que se encontraba ya junto a su madre preguntándole en susurros por los magos que habían llegado a su fiesta provocando el silencio y aquella muestra de respeto.

-Lucios acérquese… - pidió con fuerza en su voz para que su hijo no dudara en obedecerle. – Hermione miro con curiosidad al chico, era igual a su padre sin duda alguna, pelo rubio casi blanco y grandes ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad aunque un poco asustadizo pudo notar con brevedad.

-Es usted un niño muy agradable a la vista joven Lucios. – alago Hermione cuando lo tuvo al frente a solo dos pasos de distancia sacando de su capa que aun le cubría una pequeña cajita de color violeta que recibió el festejado con las manos temblorosas. –ahora es cuando usted me agradece por mi gentileza. – continuo hablando manteniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios que no disminuyo a pesar de la torpeza del niño.

-Gra… gracias… - susurro atemorizado y algo sonrojado por la niña tan bella que le sonreía.

Lord Voldemort miro todo aquel desplegué de amabilidad de su hija, que tenia encantados a todos los presentes por su voz dulce y ojos brillantes, oh y como olvidar esa sonrisa amable que adornaba su rostro, si tan solo ellos pudieran ver lo que él veía correrían atemorizados ante su presencia.

-Bien continuemos con el festejo- sugirió Tom adentrándose más en el recinto. Sin embargo susurro a Hermione palabras que nadie pudo entender porque lo izo en la lengua de las serpientes, jadeos y pequeños gritos se hicieron presente cuando Nagini por fin fue notada, su gran tamaño e imponencia causaba terror.

Hermione corrió hasta donde estaban los niños dando saltitos de emoción como una liebre hacia las ricas flores de una pradera en primavera. Sin embargo en su camino se encontró con Lilia que la miro con terror en sus ojos que pudo ocultar tras una cortina de cabellos cuando inclino su cabeza en su dirección. La bruja sabía que había algo muy mal con esa niña, no crecía, su desarrollo era lento y esa inteligencia abrumadora, y sobre todo estaba esa sensación de peligro cuando ella le miraba fijamente. Sus manos sudaban y se obligo a sí misma a sonreírle a Hermione que le sonrió ampliamente tras saludarla y pasar de ella.

Hermione conoció a los hijos de los magos más influyentes en mundo mágico, cada uno con características refinadas, ojos y cabellos relucientes al igual que sus exquisitas vestimentas. No obstante para Hermione solo eran niños mimados que no tenían experiencias de la vida, que no sabían luchar contra la adversidad de un mundo. Ellos no tenían noción de lo que era el verdadero dolor, el sufrimiento que llevaba a la locura, ellos no sabían que era matar o estar en peligro de muerte, o sentir la enloquecedora sed o la espantosa hambre, ellos que siempre habían nacido y crecido teniéndolo todo en sus cunas de oro y mantas de seda. Oh aunque ella podría mostrarle lo que era, pero su amo no estaría feliz si lo hacía, porque allí esos niños frentes a ella no sabían el destino que le esperaban… sonrió al saber que ella presenciaría como esas sonrisas se borrarían y se transformación en muecas de terror, el más puro y exquisito terror que ella bebería como un exquisito vino.

Media hora más tarde después de haber comido muchos chocolates Hermione fue en busca de su amo a quien encontró en la estudio de la mansión con su varita sobre un mago que se retorcía del dolor, Hermione quien abrió la puerta miro a su padre antes de cerrarla detrás de ella sin inmutarse por lo que ocurría allí. Camino por el medio del recinto con pasos lentos hasta quedar frente a Tom que levanto la varita y la miro con el ceño fruncido ante la intromisión.

Hermione se detuvo un minuto para verle, su lord Voldemort quien era sin duda su mentor, el allí parado en medio del recinto con su varita sujeta con firmeza sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de un mago que gritaba ante el terrible dolo al que era sometido, tanta belleza que simplemente le robo el aliento. Su padre era el mejor mago de todo el mundo y ella sonrió de felicidad al comprobarlo.

-¿Que deseas Hermione? – hablo repentinamente Riddle sacándola de su ensoñación. - Ahora estoy ocupado lo que sea tendrá que esperar para más tarde. – continuo con frialdad dándole una muy observable advertencia con sus ojos carmín.

Sin embargo Hermione ya habia sido tantas veces advertida con aquellos ojos que ya no le causaban temor. Por lo cual no cayó…

-Estoy cansada padre… -susurró tímidamente dejando sus manos detrás de su espalda, bajo la cabeza algo sonrojada y mordiendo sus labios con nerviosismo. -sea lo que sea que el mago no haiga podido realizar… causando el descontento en usted podrá ser…

-Usted es osada al darme una orden Hermione querida, y aun más frentes a nuestros amigos. – la interrumpió mirándola con frialdad que haría temblar hasta más valiente en la sala. Sin embargo no intimido a Hermione que respondió con tranquilidad manteniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Yo no pretendía darle una orden padre, solo estoy cansada, si tanto es su disgusto porque no le mata…? – pregunto con el seño fruncido eliminando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ella y su amo. Los presentes se estremecieron, nunca se imaginaron que alguien con un rostro tan dulce y rostro angelical podría decir esas palabras tan fríamente, palabras que podría destruir un mago y lo peor aun fue que fueron pronunciadas con voz suave e infantil.

Tom ignoro a Hermione y sus brazos que se aferraban a su cintura. Solo miro al mago frente él, quien le miraba con temor, luego sus ojos se elevaron hacia sus seguidores que le veían expectante ante su decisión.

Voldemort cerró sus ojos y suspiro con cansancio, la verdad el tambien estaba cansado y consideraba que aquella reunión se estaba alargando más de lo necesario. Su mano izquierda se poso sobre la cabeza de su hija que se encogió y ronroneo como un pequeño gatito de satisfacción por ese gesto.

-Me temo que realmente me encuentro en una disyuntiva, llevar a mi hija a descansar en este momento garantiza la muerte inmediata de mi estimado amigo Lestrange y si evado el hecho que Hermione tiene sueño y me quedo a tratar estos asuntos me hará mal padre… ¿qué debo hacer…? - susurro con voz altas con esa voz enronquecida fuerte y demandante mirando a los presentes.

-Mi señor. – alguien susurro con pesar cuando sintió el peso de la mirada de su señor sobre él.

-Shhh,… sigo pensando amigo mío… -Tom tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos y acuno su cuerpo con cuidado hasta que ella pudo ocultar su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y lo rodeo con su piernas. El aliento cálido de Hermione se izo pausado a medida que ella relajaba su cuerpo y cerraba sus ojos.

Los ojos de Riddle bajaron hasta Lestrange que gimió al ver la decisión clara de su señor, elegía a su hija sobre su vida… estaba a unos segundos de suplicar clemencia cuando su señor hablo una vez más con voz solemne.

-Debe estar agradecido estimado amigo, la daré una oportunidad, necesito la ayuda de Potter, utilice a su hermana para ello, ya que es la esposa del miserable... utilice un imperio si es necesario, pero quiero esa información cuanto antes… - Aclaro con seriedad y con una tranquila amenaza en su voz que enfrió mas el lugar. -Bueno caballeros es una lástima que tan relajante encuentro llegue a su fin, pero hay compromisos a los cuales no se pueden eludir. – hablo con elocuencia mostrando esa sonrisa carismática que de alguna manera inexplicable disminuyo la tención de la reunión. -Espero que todos cumplan con mis órdenes y quiero resultados favorables para el próximo encuentro. En la mansión Black. – y sin más que agregar Lord Voldemort salió con pasos lentos seguido de Nagini, Hermione sonreía en el cuello de Tom y se acurruco mas contra él.

Dos horas más tarde Hermione se encontraba recostada en una cama grande y espaciosa en la mansión Riddle. Nagini se hallaba enroscada frente al fuego.

Hermione gimió con satisfacción estirando su cuerpo sobre las limpias sabanas con una gatita. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la envolvían unas sabanas tan suaves que el solo rece de esa maravillosa tela la hacía gemir. Tom se sentó en la cama con su vista fija en un libro, con cuidado se recostó del espaldar de la cama y metió sus piernas en el lecho sin dejar que sus ojos se desenfocaran de libro.

-Aun sigues despierta Hermione… debes descansar es posible que mañana no tengamos que mover nuevamente. - -susurro Tom.

-No podía porque no estás en la cama. – bisbiseo Hermione recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Tom quien si meditarlo un poco, actuando solo por instinto comenzó a peinar los risos desordenados con sus dedos. Hermione ronroneo como un gato y con una sonrisa en sus labios cerro sus ojos durmiendo profundamente porque su amo estaba allí junto a ella protegiéndola, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura.

El tiempo pasó caprichosamente, a veces con prisa y otras con lentitud siempre siendo inconstante en su transcurrir. Lord Voldemort se izo conocido, aquellos niños que Hermione conoció en la fiesta de Lucios Malfoy crecieron y fueron a Hogwarts donde maduraron su magia y se volvieron adultos, la guerra era inminente, muchos magos habían muertos, pero la cantidad de muggle eran indiscutiblemente enorme. Hermione sin embargo no tenía muchos cambios, seguía aparentando ser una niña, sus rasgos y estatura no le permitían más. Por ello Tom una vez más se había visto en la penosa necesidad de dejarla a un lado, debido a la fragilidad de su cuerpo y su magia incontrolable. Encerrada en la mansión Riddle con cuatro elfos ya que Nagini le resultaba más de utilidad al mago que la supuesta diosa hija de un basilisco que tenía bajo su protección y que en los últimos años había resultado ser más una carga que un beneficio. Aunque no podía negar que tenía su utilidad en algunos momentos, era sobrenaturalmente inteligente y aunque su magia era poderosa era inestable con hechizos de gran alcance. Tambien estaba el hecho que su cuerpo era frágil a cierto punto por su tamaño. Hermione era más un ratón de biblioteca que una guerrera. Y Lord Voldemort se lo hizo ver sin compasión alguna en su momento. Aunque sus ojos en algunos momentos fueron de gran utilidad.

Hermione se encontraba en medio de la biblioteca privada de Lord Voldemort, sentada con delicadeza sobre una silla de espaldar alto con la luna llena detrás de ella, el fuego de la chimenea calentaba el lugar, la luz era tenue, y ella podía leer con tranquilidad aquel libro extremadamente grande y pesado para el cuerpo de una niña gracias a la luz de una vela.

Las puertas de dos alas de robles se abrieron con un sonido soldó, su amo había regresado y como siempre no venia solo, una vez más venia con esa bruja de voz chillona y exuberante belleza… Beatriz Black si mal no recordaba. Hermione no se inmuto, cuando detrás de la bruja otro grupito de mago entro y se dirigieron con pasos apresurados hacia la mesa donde descansaba un mapa, con lo que seguro seria planear su nuevo ataque. Hermione se mantuvo tranquila, no se movió ni levanto su cabeza, conocía todos los perfumes y magia de aquellos magos, una presión se izo sobre su hombro y supo que era Nagini quien le abrazaba para poner a descansar su cabeza sobre su angosto hombro.

-_Ama he regresado. –_ susurro Nagini lamiendo con su larga lengua la mejilla de Hermione que continuó con sus ojos fijos en el libro, como una muñeca de porcelana sin vida en la quietud de la noche.

-_Bienvenida a casa._ – susurro Hermione sin levantar la vista, incluso su susurro fue callado por los gritos de Tom y sus mortifagos bajo sus famosas maldiciones de tortura y otras más que Hermione no se molesto en deducir cuales eran o los efectos que tendrían en los magos porque estaba segura que serian nefasto para aquellos ineptos que no complacían a su padre.

Los ojos enrojecidos de Tom miraron a Beatriz que se encogió ante la furia de su amo. Los ojos de la bruja estaban llenos de devoción y un destello de locura irreversible.

Hermione cerró el libro que estaba leyendo ante todos aquellos gritos, habia perdido la concentración y ella simplemente no estaba de humor para escullar los lloriqueos de los magos y sus peticiones de segundas oportunidades que terminaban siendo desastres la mayoría de las veces, se puso de pie sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a la estantería dejando el libro en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró. Sus movimientos fueron seguidos por Tom que la miro con el seño fruncido hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta saltando el cuerpo roto de uno de los magos que habia sido receptor de su furia.

Hermione estaba dormitando durante su cena, estaba completamente sola en el gigantesco comedor, los elfos le tenían tanto miedo que acercarse a ellos era una tarea agotadora. Miro el trozo de pastel de chocolate frente a ella, solo lo miro, cubierto de crema y relleno con avellanas, se veía apetitoso, sin embargo ella allí en medio de aquel lugar completamente vacío con un par de velas que solo iluminaban su alrededor era desbastador, ella se sentía en una cárcel donde se perdía lentamente. En ocasiones tenía la sensación de olvidar como era hablar la lengua humana. Ella sin duda se abrazaría al diablo si este le ofrecía una charla fluida por un par de horas. Suspiro y bajo su mirada apretando su puño levemente… miro una silla junto a ella vacía con amargura en ese silencioso y frio comedor.

Echo un vistazo a la cuchara de plata que sostenía, la estudio con lentitud antes de dejarla a un lado, ella allí estaba sola, quien mejor que ella para conocer ese sentimiento, el abandono, el encierro, ser encarcelada por su padre. Hermione se puso de pie sin probar el dulce, y frente a ella se presento el causante de tanta amargura. Tom Riddle mantenía una ceja arqueada, miro detrás de ella el pastel de chocolate sin probar.

-¿Estas enferma?- pregunto con curiosidad, sin embargo manteniendo un tono de molestia que ella pudo percibir.

-No… padre. – fue la corta respuesta.

-¿El pastel no es de tu gusto? – volvió a preguntar con impaciencia buscando una respuesta más larga, ella que siempre estaba ansiosa de explicarle todo lo que le ocurría en el día solo respondía con dos palabras era algo que despertaba su curiosidad.

-El pastel está bien, solo que esta noche no es algo que me apetece comer…- susurro mirando el postre olvidado en medio de la mesa. En su niñez ella hubiera reído y comido el pastel con voraz apetito, sin importarle lo inmensa soledad o las penumbras que la rodeaba. Pero el tiempo cambiaba y ella habia madurado. Aunque continuara atrapada en ese cuerpo de niña ella era una mujer que no podía ser contentada con un pastel.

Tom observo a Hermione, ahora tenía la apariencia de una niña de diez años, era hermosa, rasgos finos y ojos mieles hipnotizantes, su poder era desbordante aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba bajo un control estimulante, ahora ella llevaba una varita bajo los pliegues del cinturón de su vestidos infantil que por alguna razón ya no la hacían ver inocente. Aunque sus rasgos eran aun los de una niña, Tom podía ver la madurez en ellos, era una mujer cencerrada en ese cuerpo infantil que luchaba por mantenerse igual a pesar del deseo de ella por crecer.

-Aun estas molesta por la muerte de Abraxas… el fue débil, en nuestra causa no hay cabida para magos que no muestran su valida en un campo de batalla. – Aclaro con molestia, porque si ese era motivo era mejor cortar con toda esa situación antes que el perdiera la poca paciencia que tenia y que de alguna manera seguía conservando cuando se trataba de ella.

Hermione se estremeció al escuchar aquel hecho que oscureció su mundo y que habia ocultado la luz de sol para ella desde hacia tanto tiempo, el vacio que le habia dejado Abraxas aun hacían temblar su cuerpo y desataban una tormenta en su pecho que lograban cristalizar sus ojos y derramar lagrimas de amargura. Sin embargo se las arreglo para responder con firmeza palabras duras.

-Su muerte es cosa del pasado padre, usted me ha enseñando a no vivir de él y sus recuerdos. Lo que me molesta mas sin embargo es continuar en este encierro que amenaza con robarme la cordura… Deseo salir. –Expuso dejando ver un poco de angustia en su voz. Por un momento Tom espero verla correr hacia el suplicarle que la dejara ir al callejón diagon. Pero ella mantuvo su distancia aunque su mandíbula tembló por un momento y la suplica era evidente en su cuerpo tenso.

Tom desvió la mirada y miro sobre su cabeza, aun no comprendía como ella a pesar de todo lo que habia hecho por ella seguía con esa actitud, viviendo de las emociones. Era despreciable que una criatura como ella pudiera aferrarse de esa manera degradante a las emociones humanas.

-Eres débil Hermione, no olvides eso, últimamente eres una carga y no un beneficio. – escupió Tom sin misericordia esperando alguna mirada llena de ira de la pequeña, sin embargo no obtuvo nada solo una expresión mas gélida.

-No soy una niña padre, y sus palabras no surten efectos como antaño, y me disculpo ser una carga para usted. Tratare de estorbar menos, ahora si me disculpa me retiro... No le importunare más con mi presencia. –Hermione inclino su cabeza pasando junto a Tom que la miro con el seño fruncido, detrás de el Nagini inclino su cabeza al ver a su ama pasar con pasos resonantes, su cabello ondeaba detrás de ella casi rosando la loza, sus ojos no tenían calidez ni brillo de malicia, solo estaban vacios y oscuros sin motivos para seguir existiendo. El tiempo era una carga para ella, Tom habia logrado destrozar su alma y ella cargaba una parte de esa alma colgando de su pecho. Miro el objeto entre sus dedos pálidos mientras subía las escaleras. En su acenso miro a Beatriz y a un grupo de magos susurrando entre ellos, les miro inclinar sus cabezas cuando la vieron y se apresuraron alejarse. Era una orden que no le molestaran y actuaran como si ella no existiera, solo Abraxas la habia tratado como una persona normal y no alguien ajeno a ellos, como si fuera de otro mundo que no debía ser reconocida. Si ella pudiera volver a nacer suplicaría por estar lejos de todo ese mundo. Ella quería huir a un lugar lejano y quedarse profundamente dormía por muchos años…

Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ella escuchando gritos agónicos de alguien en la planta baja. Con pereza se dejo caer en la cama, ni la desdicha de alguien más producía algún sentimiento en ella, recordó a su madre en aquella cueva bajo el castillo de Hogwarts, sola, encerrada ajena al mundo, al bosque y sus criaturas, ella era igual, condenada por aquel mundo, levanto su mano con lentitud buscando con sus ojos amarillos una razón de ser. En silencio se preguntaba quién era ella realmente, habia olvidado sus orígenes mas no el rostro de aquel basilisco que ella llamaba madre, pero ella sabía que era imposible que ella naciera de una serpiente, así que no sabía quién era su madre, su padre nunca hablaba de ella, y estaba segura que era alguien insignificante hasta para su padre que habia olvidado su nombre y dado el derecho de una serpiente para que ella le llamara madre. Hermione cerró sus ojos apretando sus puños se estaba perdiendo en ese mundo, quizás si no hubiera sido tan estúpida hubiera disfrutado más de la presencia de Curpertina y Lucios, los padres de su adorado Abraxas que habia muerto unos años atrás y que ella aun se negaba aceptar su partida de ese mundo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse de su habitación, la luz de las velas del pasillo iluminaron su cama y ella solo le dio la espalda al intruso, no lo perdonaría…

La paz de Hermione y su mutismo comenzó afectar el humor de Tom, todo comenzaba a caer la guerra era algo de todos los días, las mudanzas eran cosas diarias para Hermione, y siempre iba como un molesto equipaje que lord Voldemort debía llevar con él. Era un estorbo y él se lo hacía ver día con día. Sin embargo no era dejada atrás, por algún motivo él se aferraba a ella como en esa noche tormentosa, el en la oscuridad de la noche habia entrado en su habitación y se habia recostado junto a ella.

-Sabes que eres lo único más importante que poseo. – Susurro cerca de su oído inesperadamente estremeciendo el cuerpo de Hermione ante aquella confesión…- por favor háblame. – suplico aferrándose al cuerpo infantil de su hija ocultando su rostro entre las sombras. El toque suave en la puerta e insistente permitió a Hermione continuar con su mutismo.

Una vez más Beatriz se hacía presente, la loca bruja miro a Hermione por unos momentos, acostada cerca de su amo, tan quieta como una muñeca, por unos segundos creyó que estaba muerta, pero al ver como fijaba sus ojos en ella comprendió que no era así, con prontitud desvió la mirada, era la única bruja que la intimidaba de esa manera, solo Tom y el demente de Abraxas cuando está vivo se atrevía a verla y hablarle, Beatriz sabia que ella era la hija de su señor y que era mucho mayor que ella y sobre todo que era peligrosa, no podía calcular su edad pero sabía que tenía más que ella por mucho. Tom acaricio la mejilla de Hermione atrayendo su mirada se inclino lentamente y beso su frente con afecto. Peino con cuidado sus risos sin importarle que Beatriz presenciara aquella escena. El solo tenía ojos para su pequeña serpiente que le miro con curiosidad sin hacer el intento de hablar, pero curiosamente el sentía satisfecho de verse reflejado en sus ojos, durante todos esos años ella habia sido fiel a él…

-Mi señor ya es tiempo. – susurro Beatriz cohibida manteniendo la cabeza hacia abajo, ella habia sido una de las pocas mortifago que habia visto a la hija de su señor utilizar su magia y sentido su magia rugir. Lo que le causo tanto temor era ver como todo a su paso moría sin que ella levanta su varita.

Voldemort tomo toda la atención de Hermione cuando la obligo a mantener la mirada de ella sobre él.

-Hay una profecía que causa inquietud en mi amada Hermione y amenaza nuestro futuro… -susurro Voldemort cerca de su oído embriagándose con el perfume de su niña.

Los ojos desenfocados de Hermione se fijaron en el demostrándole que tenía su atención. Era irónico aquello pero Voldemort no le prestó mucha atención solo continuo satisfecho de despertar la curiosidad.

-Te puedes imaginar que un niño amenaza con destruir todo lo que me ha costado construir. El está destinado a destruirme, una llama de esperanza que crece en los corazones de esos impertinentes que se oponen a mi grandeza… -Tom delineo el rostro de su pequeña sin verla realmente. –Pero no temas se quienes pueden ser, solo existen dos niños con esas características y los destruiré esta noche. Y tú y yo podremos reinan para siempre mi diosa… - concluyo susurrando cerca de su oído dándole un corto beso en su mejilla.

Tom se puso de pie, miro a Hermione sobre la cama y con lentitud tomo una de sus manos y poso un beso en ella como lo hacía Abraxas cada vez que la veía, con lentitud puso una rana de chocolate en ella la miro a sus ojos, acaricio su rostro pálido por el encierro. –Cuando regrese te llevare donde desees ir…

Hermione miro el pequeño envoltorio de aquel dulce que traía viejos recuerdos a la luz una vez más, como un sueño lejano que se volvía lejano con el transcurrir del tiempo.

-Hace mucho que no te obsequiaba una rana. – se escucho a si misma susurrar sorprendiendo a Ton que la miro con sus ojos carmín.

- Recuerdo cuanto problemas me dabas porque ansiabas disfrutar de una… -susurro con lentitud alejándose satisfecho por escucharla hablar una vez más.

Hermione cerró su mano alrededor del chocolate y le miro alejarse hacia la puerta.

-Gracias padre. –susurro llevándose el chocolate a la nariz para absorber su delicioso aroma… el silencio se izo presente y ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo, sus ojos conectándose, algo les inquietaba a ambos, era como si era la última vez que se verían una sensación que les perturbaba.

-Nagini se quedara a protegerte. –Hablo Tom y Hermione asintió con su cabeza sorprendida.

-Padre… yo te amo… - susurro Hermione cuando Tom cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Voldemort asintió lentamente con la cabeza con satisfacción. Regalarle una rana de chocolate siempre habia sido la solución de sus problemas con ella. Pero por cuánto tiempo más le resultaría esa táctica si en ese momento sentía un profundo temor de perderla. Tom podía percibirlo, ella se estaba escurriendo entre los dedos como el agua, y la muerte de su leal mortifago Malfoy habia sido el detonante y aceleración del proceso. El siempre lo supo, su pequeña serpiente siempre habia estado enamorada de Abraxas y el mago habia tenido una debilidad por su hija nunca vista. Aun recordaba aquel día que le dijo de la muerte de Abraxas, Hermione habia matado a todos los magos que habían ido con él. Incluso los elfos que se encontraban allí murieron. Tuvo que encerrarla si quería conservar mas mortifagos con vida con potentes hechizos ya que su magia era tan titánica que solo la antigua pudo contenerla para que no fuera en busca de aquellos que habían tomado la magia del mago… ella era su alma secreta, una que no podía revelar ni ser vista aun por sus enemigos.

-Beatriz.- susurro Voldemort al pie de las escaleras antes de abandonar la mansión con su fiel sirviente. -Si algo se sale de control esta noche quiero que regreses a la mansión y pongas a Hermione a salvo… nadie debe encontrarla por ningún motivo, ella es algo que no debe ser tocado, si por algún motivo es lastimada estando bajo tu cuidado el dolor que sentirá no te llevara a la muerte sino a la locura perpetua sin descanso y el desprestigio de tu honorable casa. – amenazo con dulzura cubriéndose con una pesada capa antes de mirar a las escaleras donde la vio parada viéndole fijamente con sus manos apretadas sobre su corazón. El asintió con su cabeza.

-Su deseos son mis deseos amo, ella estará bien… -dijo con obediencia la bruja sin ver a Hermione detrás de ella rodeada por Nagini.

La lluvia paso y los dos continuaron su descenso aunque el viento no ceso.

En horas de las madrugada los gritos de Beatriz despertaron a Hermione de su sueño inquieto, Nagini se encontraba moviéndose con inquietud junto a la cama de Hermione erguida amenazante con la bruja que se abrió paso en la habitación de Hermione y con prontitud la aturdió.

-Tranquila Nagini el amo lo ha pedido así, el ha muerto esta noche, pero el regresara sí que lo hará… ahora hay que ponerla a salvo… -Nagini miro como otro mago abrasaba a Hermione entre sus brazos como si fuera una pluma.

Beatriz volvió hablarle con rapidez mirando a Nagini que les seguía por la escalera.

-Debemos poner a salvo tambien a la serpiente. – hablo la bruja con rapidez mirando a Nagini que asentía con la cabeza sin perder de vista a su ama.

-Es mejor si les separamos. – hablo Lucios al pie de la escalera mirando a la niña inconsciente.- donde la dejaremos. No podemos dejarla en el mundo mágico y sus memorias debemos sellarlas… si ella recuerda al lord tenebroso querrá venganza y corre el riesgo de ser dañada. No olvidemos lo que ocurrió cuando mi padre murió –hablo con rapidez envolviéndola en un abrigo.

-Entonces sellarla. –Ordeno con prontitud Beatriz… - yo debo cumplir con otra misión… - hablo entre gritos sacando a Hermione de la mansión. Un joven Black fue encargado de la tarea él se llevaría a Hermione y Lucios a Nagini a un lugar seguro.

El mago se traslado hacia un parque muggle y miro en todas direcciones pronuncio el hechizo de sellado y tomo el guardapelos de Slytherin que colgaba sobre su cuello para que no la identificaran. Cambio su vestido de bruja por una muggle. La recostó sobre una banca y la cubrió bien del frio. La contemplo por un segundo miro en todas las direcciones hasta ver a una pareja de muggle que reían abrazados se dirigían hacia ellos, el mago se oculto detrás de un árbol cercano y realizo un hechizo para que la luz del farol se intensificara. Los muggles parecían estar eufóricos por las bebidas de una fiesta a la que habían acudido entendió el mago, por ello su incursión por aquel parque a esas horas de la madrugada, aunque el tambien noto que era un barrio muy seguro y privado en aquella zona alejada de la ciudad. El mago vio a la pareja y se le ocurrió lo impensable cuando los jóvenes miraron con curiosidad a la niña durmiendo inconsciente bajo aquel cielo estrellado algo frio otoñal. Se aceraron para ayudarle sin percatarse del mago oscuro que se escurrió detrás de ellos y los apunto con sus baritas modificando sus memorias.

-Querido hay que ir pronto a casa la pequeña Hermione se ha quedado dormida. – susurro la mujer. Al hombre que asintió tomando entre sus brazos a su hija.

Esa noche ocurrió lo impensable, la hija del Lord oscuro estaba siendo rescatada por una pareja muggle que la creían su hija. Un secreto que solo el menor de los Black se llevaría a la tumba, el paradero de Hermione Evangeline Medusa Riddle ahora era la hija adoptiva de una pareja muggle.

Regulus Black sonrió ante ese hecho, su Lord se estaría retorciendo en el más allá, miro el objeto oscuro entre sus manos, no habia duda que algo peligroso lo destruiría aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Y esa fue la madrugada que el caos se desato, los martifagos que habían estado perturbando la paz fueron cayendo uno a uno, otros fueron capturados como Beatriz y su esposo y otros como Lucios Malfoy fueron astutos y se ocultaron guardando silencio y lealtad absoluta.

La familia Potter fue asesinada por Voldemort, dejando como único sobreviviente al Harry Potter quien en su corta edad habia derrotado al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, un niño héroe que cargaría sobre su frente la estigma de su hazaña.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El tiempo paso una vez mas tan de prisa que resulto vertiginosamente, nadie sospecho de aquella familia muggle y su hija que parecía cumplir años tras años la misma edad, puesto la potente magia sobre ellos que emanaba los que tenían un lazo con la pequeña serpiente no les permitía percibir aquel extraño suceso.

Hermione Granger llego a Hogwarts con ojos llenos de sorpresa, devorando todo aquel mundo con verdadero apetito de conocimiento, ella quien en su momento fue reina de ese mundo regresaba con otra memoria, con recuerdos que no les pertenecía, usurpando un lugar en aquel mundo que no le correspondía. Fue seleccionada a la casa de Gryffindor y se izo amiga del salvador del mundo. Inteligencia indudable y mirada aguda. Los años pasaron lentamente llenos de aventuras peligrosas pero que sin duda ella pudo superar con dificultades y algunas heridas. Ella tenía un lugar al cual pertenecer, crecía como un humano normal y era como cualquier muchacha llena de perspectivas e ilusiones, peleando contra las fuerzas tenebrosas y una causa que creía justa en busca de una paz que ella habia destruido en el pasado.

Pero nada es eterno, y ella lo supo, pesadillas inundaba sus recuerdos días tras días y su presente se volvió difuso. Una tarde perdida entre sus recuerdos que creía que eran producto de una maldición más elaborada por un Slytherin a causa de su odio irracional por su estatus de sangre.

Pero fue Dumbledore quien le dio un respiro a toda esa locura que comenzaba a robarse su cordura, durante el torneo de los tres magos cuando su vida era un completo caos en medio de una pelea sin sentido entre Harry y Ron que le menciono los recuerdos de otra vida. Y de esa manera ello lo creyó, pero los recuerdos siguieron persiguiéndola esporádicamente mostrándole una guerra, ríos de sangre y casas en llamas.

El regreso de Voldemort entre los muertos la perturbo al igual que la muerte de su compañero Cedric, muchacho entusiasta y lleno de virtudes que habia tenido el placer de conocer, fue en ese momento que sintió terror. Y los sueños acudieron a ella con mayor ferocidad, guardo silencio, no quería importunar a Harry que ya suficiente tenía que lidiar con Voldemort y sus seguidos y los incrédulos que no creían que habia regresado como los insensatos del ministerio de magia. Dumbledore tambien se encontraba en una situación precaria, así que ella solo cayó en medio de aquel caos que no ameritaba más vientos turbulentos. Y así transcurrió un año más llenos de incidencias hasta el siguiente año donde se pudo ver reflejada en aquellos ojos que le robaron el aliento y la condenaron a pesadillas.

Pero todo no era desdicha y caos, luego de la lamentable muerte del director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, los Weasley se vistieron de fiesta dejando la tristeza atrás, la boda de Bill llego sin precedentes. Todo se manifestó con risas y algunas preocupaciones pero esta vez eran las decoraciones y los aperitivos… toda la ceremonia de aquel día festivo paso sin interrupciones, los invitados reían olvidando por un momento que estaban en guerra, olvidándose del peligro que les rondaba como un lobo feroz oculto entre la maleza del bosque observándoles con hambre, ansioso de ver el descuido de su presa y darles caza directo en la yugular donde no podría escapar.

Y entre bailes y risas el momento llego, cubrió el cielo con nubes tomentosas y derribo todo con un viento violento, el terror se alzo como la cereza del pastel en medio del festejo. Gritos y llantos, explosiones y hechizos silbaron en todas las direcciones. Mortifagos y dementores se colaron en la fiesta dándole un giro inesperado con un objetivo en mente, capturar a Harry Potter.

En medio de todo el caos una inteligente bruja realizo su jugada. Puso a Ron y Harry a salvo, sin embargo ella no se protegió a sí misma, atrapada por Rodolphus Lestrange, su mano no pudo atrapar la de Harry y Ron cuando usaron el traslador que ella habia preparado. Ginny fue testigo de aquel acto, no pudo hacer nada puesto que fue puesta a salvo por Molly que actuó como la leona que protegía a su cachorro.

El caos paso, los aurores llegaron cuando todo ya habia pasado, habían heridos por doquier y Fleur llorando en un rincón por ver su fiesta de ensueño completamente destruido jurando silenciosamente vengarse de los mortifagos. Todos temían por Hermione, sabían que Harry y Ron estaban a salvo pero el destino de la bruja era incierto y quizás no sería vuelta a ver con vida.

Hermione fue sujeta por cuerdas y tirada en medio de un sala amplia, gritos de victoria se arremolinaban a su alrededor, voces conocidas llegaban a sus oídos, ella era una presa que habían codiciado atrapar, se sentía enfurecida y a pesar de los golpes y maldiciones mantenía su cabeza en alto, no la verían doblegarse o pedir misericordia. Ella sabía que no serian benévolos con ella, y no le temía a la muerte, por alguna razón sentía que morir seria un descanso del aquel mundo y esa guerra sin sentido. Sin embargo los insultos siguieron por horas y las maldiciones no paraban de azotarla con fuerza su espalda estaba cubierta de sangre y su carne roja podía ser vista a través de los girones que quedaban su vestido carmesí.

Tras lo que parecían siglos el llego. Sabía que su fin estaba cerca y pensó en todos sus amigos y familiares diciéndoles silenciosamente adiós. Sus ojos seguían cegados para que no pudiera ver a sus agresores. Escucho los siseos de una serpiente alrededor de ella, su cabeza aun seguía pegada del suelo sucio y viscoso por su propia sangre, su cabello cubría su rostro, sintió la serpiente subirse en algunas partes de su cuerpo, quiso gritar de terror, temerosa de morir engullida por un reptil, ella sin duda alguna prefería morir con un avada… pero profundamente sabía que no la tendría fácil, y de alguna manera recordó sus pesadillas y un frio angustioso poseyó su cuerpo como un viejo amante que volvía a reclamarla afectuosamente.

Escucho con dificultad algunas palabras de Voldemort exigiendo el motivo de la reunión y sin ocultar el deseo de saber quién era ella.

-Es la amiga de Potter mi señor… Granger la sangre sucia., - canturrio como cotorra Beatriz desde su lugar dentro del circulo con satisfacción por su logro.

Voldemort asintió ante las palabras de la bruja y rodeo con lentitud a la sangre sucia caída y con un moviendo fluido de su mano la levito frente a él, la escucho gemir de dolor, vio uno de sus brazos sangrentes y leyó sin dificultad la palabra sangre sucia con satisfacción. Escucho su llanto silencioso y por alguna extraña razón su corazón insensible comenzó a latir a medida de que aquella sangre sucia levantaba su rostro para enfrentarse a él desafiante llena de un valor temerario que pudo identificar como el orgullo de un enemigo digno.

Nagini siseo con fuerza mirando en todas direcciones escuchando las voces llenas de júbilo de los mortifagos gritando el nombre de la bruja identificándola como la mejor amiga del niño que vivió. Sin embargo esas voces extrañamente fueron calladas por las acciones de su Lord que limpio el rostro de la sangre sucia con una de sus manos y miro su rostro de cerca con seriedad y mirada aguda, como si buscara en una vieja pintura sus pinceladas perfectas que llevaron a la creación de tan bella imagen.

Los ojos de Voldemort mostraron incredulidad y su boca tembló tropezando el nombre que huía de su garganta.

-Hermione... –susurro su nombre con lentitud mirando fijamente a sus ojos notando aquel potente hechizo que el mismo habia puesto sobre ellos el cual le daban aquel velo de color miel único. Ese color que él habia estado deseoso de ver cuando despertó y regreso de entre los muertos, los ojos de lo único que tenía valor para él y era merecedor de su cuidado y preocupación. Los ojos de su Hermione le miraban sin temor. Con desafío como en el pasado.

Hermione miro con sorpresa al hombre o la criatura que pretendía serlo con las mismas características que habia señalado Harry. No habia duda que frente a ella estaba el causante de todo el mal que aquejaba ese mundo maravilloso que esa vil criatura se empeñaba en cubrir con tinieblas. Con valor le miro sin temor a pesar que deseaba correr bajo de su cama y contar hasta diez para despertar de esa nueva pesadilla.

-Oh me siento horrada…- susurro con ironía inyectándose valor… acordándose de Harry y esa valentía que siempre habia demostrado tener a la hora de enfrentarse al señor tenebroso. Así que ella no decepcionaría a su amigo y demostraría de lo que estaba hecho su espiritud indomable como un rio caudaloso que no se detiene ante las impetuosas piedras que se interponen en su camino pretendiendo frenarle.

Tomo aire antes de continuar enfrentándose aquel hombre. - Voldemort me reconoce, al parecer ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter tiene sus beneficios… -escupió con sarcasmo mirando fijamente al mago que frunció el seño. Los insultos y reclamos por parte de la multitud no tardaron en manifestarse. Sin embargo Hermione no se amedranto que mas daba, de igual manera terminaría muerte en cualquier momento que importaba si utilizaba su lengua viperina.

Los dedos esqueléticos de Voldemort volaron hacia Hermione que cerró sus ojos esperando que esas manos se cerraron al redor de su cuello sin embargo solo sintió una caricia en su mejilla como un soplo del viento suave y delicado, fue una fuerte sacudida que trajo consigo aquel roce que de alguna manera inexplicable le resulto familiar desconcertándola por un momento y lo que izo mirar de manera incrédula aquel mago por su gesto gentil.

-_Ama…-_ susurro Nagini desde su posición. – _es el ama señor es su perfume… su sangre… _-concluyo Nagini con satisfacción sin dejar de mirar por un segundo a la bruja que se mantenía firme ante su enemigo sin demostrar el dolor de sus heridas y cuerpo mal trecho. Ella podía ver esa voluntad de fuego aumentar con cada segundo… sin duda era su ama.

_-Así es Nagini ella ha regresado. –_siseo de regreso Voldemort mirando con fijeza el rostro maltrecho de Hermione y lo inflamado de su mejilla izquierda por algún golpe.

Voldemort de alguna manera no encontraba palabra que decir, estaba abrumado por su hallazgo. La dicha volvía a él dejándole en un estado de shock momentáneo ya que no esperaba encontrarla esa noche siendo torturada por sus mortifagos cuando deberían ser ellos que estarían gimoteando bajo la varita de su hija con los ojos fuertemente apretados para no ver la belleza de sus ojos.

Hermione frunció el seño ante el inexplicable mutismo de Voldemort que no recordaba haber escuchado por aquellos que habían tenido el infortunado encuentro con el mago, lo que ella habia escuchado de él era su ridículo afán de escuchar su propia voz en discursos grotescos sin sentidos que dejaban muy claro la estabilidad mental del maléfico intento de hombre.

_-¿_Oye me vas a tener así toda la noche? – pregunto Hermione tentando a su suerte, en ese momento no sabía si era idiota o tanto crucios la habían vuelto estúpida para desafiar abiertamente al que no debe ser nombrado. Sin embargo no dejo ver el malestar que le causaron sus propias palabras reflejado en su rostro, ella no les daría el gusto a pesar de tener el rostro manchado de sus lagrimas que la habían traicionado durante las horas de tortura después de todo era humana.

Voldemort frunció el seño ante la impertinencia de la bruja, negó con la cabeza y suspiro con pesar, como si sintiera pena por ella y su falta de educación. Lo que molesto aun más a Hermione. Sin embargo nada la prepararía para lo que escucharía a continuación.

-Te has vuelto impertinente. – aclaro un poco su voz. - yo no te eduque para ser irrespetuosa. —concluyo Voldemort callando a todos los insultos por una oleada de silencio que barrio todo el lugar incluso cayo la risa histérica de Beatriz que gimió desconcertada mirando a su señor con sorpresa tratando de deducir si habia escuchado bien aquellas palabras o estaba a como todos decían demente.

Hermione por otra parte le miro derribando su rostro de orgullo por uno lleno de inseguridad. No se habia esperado aquellas palabras, sospecho que el mago trataba jugar con sus emociones, haciéndola dudar de la realidad, confundiéndola con su lengua de plata. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a jugar a ese juego, el no sabía de nada de ella y de lo que era capaz de hacer, ella era fuerte y se lo demostraría no perdería su determinación. Quizás era estúpida por apegarse a su espiritud Gryffindor cuando este le condenaba a la muerte inmediata, pero así era ella, lo arriesgaba todo si tenía la posibilidad de ganar aunque allí no habia nada que le diera un indicio de su victoria, pero aun así ella tendría fe en un milagro.

-¡Merlín…! Tanta magia oscura definitivamente le ha zafado todos los tornillos. – se burlo una vez más escupiendo algo de sangre que se deslizo por su barbilla, puesto que por un momento se olvido de las heridas de su cuerpo por la adrenalina que le causaba el encuentro con el mago.

Y como si ella se lo esperaba, vio como la reacción del que no debe ser nombrado cambio en fracciones de segundos sin embargo su ira sorpresivamente no fue dirigida a ella.

-¡Beatriz! –siseo iracundo Voldemort al descubrir una infame verdad, su Hermione no le reconocía. Y para el eso era intolerable, ella no podía olvidarlo, no a él. Ella simplemente no podía mirarle con esos ojos llenos de ira y desafío sin saber quién era el…

-Si mi señor -susurro la bruja obedientemente manteniendo en su rostro una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Que le has hecho a mi hija? – el silencio que presidio a esas palabras fue peor que el de un sepelio, jadeos en colectivo se esparcieron por todo el lugar luego de asumir las palabras de su señor, Hermione por otra parte rompió en una risa histérica temiendo haber perdido la cordura y estar teniendo alucinaciones para nada agradables. Sin duda ahora entendía a los padres de Neville. Tantos crucios se habían robado su lucidez. Ya se veía si quedaba con vida internada en San Murgo.

Sin embargo el rostro lleno de terror de Beatriz ante la acusación de su señor hizo dudar a Hermione por un momento, antes de volver a su primera teoría…

-Mi señor el ama no puede crecer…-argumento la bruja con prontitud con astucia antes de proseguir. - lo recuerda ella por muchos años desde que puedo recordar siempre fue una niña es imposible que en estos pocos años ella haiga crecido tanto…- susurro con los ojos desorbitados, ella ya habia sufrido a manos de su amo a no saber el paradero de su ama. Y ahora eso. Sus ojos se desviaron al cuerpo de la sangre sucia que goteaba sangre y estaba muy mal trecho, sus ojos sin control se desviaron a su brazo que ella habia osado manchar con magia oscura, se estremeció ante lo que haría su amo si descubría que habia sido ella que la habia marcado con la palabra sangre sucia.

-¿Crees que no reconozco a mi hija cuando la veo Beatriz? –pregunto con furia controlada en uno de esos siseos que estremecían hasta el temple de más valiente de los hombres, tomo un poco de aire y continuo. -No me gusta repetir mis preguntas Beatriz… ahora responde. –Exigió saber, esperando una repuesta que le diera una oportunidad a la bruja de mantener su despreciable existencia.

-Regulus mi señor. – se apresuro a decir la bruja temblorosa felicitándose internamente por encontrar una respuesta que la liberaría de la ira de su amo - él fue quien huyo con ella después de sacarla de mansión, debíamos ponerla a salvo y él se ofreció a llevarla a un lugar seguro mientras yo iba a la casa de los Longbottom a cumplir con la misión y Lucios se encargaba de resguardar a Nagini mi señor. –concluyo reverenciando a Voldemort igual que un elfo ansioso de no ser puesta una maldición.

Hermione gimió mareada por tanta locura, estaba enloqueciendo estaba segura, quiso chillar de frustración y salir corriendo de aquel lugar gritando unas cuantas blasfemias en honor aquellos bastardos.

-Hermione muéstrame tus verdaderos ojos ahora. –exigió Voldemort aturdiendo a Hermione una vez más que le miro como si no fuera posible que él estuviera más loco de ahí, sin embargo ella le miro con burla.

-Estás loco no sé que me estás hablando. – susurro se sentía tan casada por fin sentía como la vida se le escapaba de sus manos, pero estaba segura que Voldemort no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente, no antes de darle una dosis de sufrimiento para su regocijo. Ya veía los titulares en el profeta, amiga de Harry Potter encontrada en un callejón descuartizada a manos del señor tenebroso en unos de sus episodios de locura donde la creía su amada hija...

-_Nagini despiértala._ – ordeno con prontitud Voldemort. Sabiendo que la mejor forma de romper cualquier maleficio en su pequeña era inyectando veneno en su sangre que la obligara a poner en función el verdadero poder de su magia para eliminar el mal que se hacía con su cuerpo.

Hermione sintió como el cuerpo de la serpiente una vez más se enroscaba a su alrededor con una rapidez que incluso su adormilado organismo podía apreciar a causa de las heridas que aun le producían un dolor insoportable.

Hermione grito tan fuertemente que su garganta termino rasgándose por la fuerza de la vibración de su grito agónico, Nagini habia clavados sus colmillos en su hombro izquierdo inyectando su veneno cerca de su corazón. Todos aquellos que la habían odiado durante su travesía en Hogwarts que estaban presente desviaron la mirada, a pesar de su almas corrompidas no podían apreciar aquella escena. Incluso Draco Malfoy que la odiaba hasta la medula apretó sus puños y bajo la cabeza sin comprender que estaba pasando allí. Los gritos de Hermione murieron y Nagini retiro sus colmillos, la sangre de Hermione la cubría completamente el veneno de la serpiente la recorría despertándola de su sueño. Las pesadillas de Hermione tomaban sentido, sus alusiones tomaban vida convirtiéndose en recuerdos puestos en su lugar, lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, todo corría en su memoria como una película. Jardeo en llanto amargo llena de tristeza. Bajo su cabeza y lloro sonoramente, Voldemort la dejo caer sobre sus rodillas como un títere que le habían cortado sus cuerdas, vacía y sin vida completamente rota en estado de shock. Hermione miro sus manos como si no lo pudiera creer, como si esas nos les pertenecieran, miro como su piel se desprendía lentamente dejando una sin cicatrices debajo y de un pálido similar a la hoja de una cebolla. Sus ojos mostraban la histeria que la invadía en aquel mal turbulento de memorias que soplaban dentro de su corazón con un aliento frio que sacudía su alma. Sus emociones perdían sentidos, su orgullo moría bajo palabras que no podía pronunciar por miedo a sentir esas sensaciones que habían vivido en ella y que habia callado hasta dejar su propia voz perderse en el silencio. Pero ahora no podía engañarse así misma ni darse la vuelta y decirse que todo aquello era un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría… aunque se negara a creer sabia que todo aquello era verdad su corazón se lo decía…

Levanto lentamente su cabeza dejando ver sus ojos de serpiente empañados por el sufrimiento vieran aquel mago que una vez fue el ser que ella mas amaba… sin embargo por más que busco en el aquellos rasgos de su Tom solo pudo ver esos ojos carmesí perdidos en la oscuridad, ensombreciéndolo todo con ese rostro de reptil sin un destello de luz que apreciar.

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos imparables y su cuerpo tembloroso no dejaba de sacudirse, ella estaba al límite de sus emociones y sabía que en segundos sucumbiría a la oscuridad. Su cuerpo ya no soportaba mas, su alma no lo hacía ya. Y entonces sus labios trémulos rompieron el aire con un susurro que salía desde lo más profundo de ese mundo en caos que se habia vuelto su existencia…

-¿Por qué…? –Deseo saber con voz rota. -_¿Por qué me has traído de vuelta padre? _– pregunto entre el llanto amargo llevados las manos a la cabeza negando lentamente, olvidándose de sus dolencias por un instante antes de caer en la inconsciencia donde continuo llorando con tormento. Donde las pesadillas se volvían realidad y ya no podía escapar, volviendo a una vez más a esa prisión donde se podría su corazón. Donde la felicidad le era negada y el sol era suplido por la luna helada que la demostraba el lugar donde pertenecía en las tinieblas donde no podía crecer ni renacer ya que era su destino reinan en un mundo corrupto y sediento de maldad… su tiempo una vez más se habia detenido.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola queridos amigos… aquí estoy de nuevo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que fantástico, fue un poco de duro de complementar en su momento al igual que el resto. Me temo que las publicaciones van a ser semanales por cuestión de tiempo y bueno tambien por el hecho que quiero escribir en mis otras historias que algunos de ustedes leen y aprecian con el mismo afecto que le están tomando a esta. **

**Ahora bien le agradezco a todos por dejar sus comentarios, me hacen realmente feliz contar con sus alentadoras palabras… muchas gracias chicos.**

**lunatico0030:** Hola amor! Bueno que puedo decirte, estoy realmente feliz de que continúes leyendo la historia. Y aprecio mucho tu apoyo… besos…

**Jem**: Hola… muchas gracias por el apoyo, agradezco mucho tu amabilidad de dejar un comentario, en estos días no los dejan mucho… besos.

**Lity:** Hola… Es grato leer como te ha entusiasmado la historia… me da mucho gusto de verdad contar con tu apoyo… muchas gracias y besos…

**: **Muchas gracias por comentar, y bueno no has tenido que esperar mucho por leer sobre Hermione en su etapa adolecente. Espero que este capítulo haiga sido de tu agrado… hasta la próxima actualización.

**Vanessa love me for ever****:** Oh querida amiga siempre me llena de felicidad tus comentarios, son tan llenos de energía y dulces palabras, la verdad es difícil escribir un libro pero pienso en el mío día tras día… y solo te puedo decir que se llamara Evangeline… muchas gracias por siempre estar allí siguiendo cada nueva historia y capitulo… besos y abrazos…

**Anabella Bell****:** Hola muchas gracias por comentar, bueno el desarrollo de Hermione se explicara en el ultimo capitulo… y bueno el encuentro y su relación con Harry es muy común pero no tanto como para ser lo mismo de siempre… solo seguiré la secuencia de libro en algunos aspectos y pondré mis propias ideas como siempre para darle un giro inesperado… besos amiga…

**Jaaaviera****:** Holaaa! Muchas gracias por tu comentario… bueno quería darle un toque tierno a la Hermione y que mejor que el chocolate que me obsesiona para ello… lamento que haigas tenido que esperar tanto por la actualización… y bueno la relación de Hermione y Tom no será tan enferma como todos piensan, es algo esperado por lo cercano que son y al descubrir ella la verdad de su origen… que mejor que estar al lado del hombre que le ha dado una vida humana relativamente normal que seguir…

**nikyta****:** Oh bueno la historia lleva un poco de prisa y no se detiene mucho a dar detalles , ya que no quiero hacerla tan larga, no pasa de cien páginas… lamento no detallar mucho las escenas, estoy segura que te hubiera gustado pero no es fácil escribir tanto… bueno muchas gracias por comentar… espero que este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas sobre la historia…

**kirtash96****: **Hola! No tienes por qué disculparte soy yo la que realmente esta agradecida que a pesar de tus responsabilidades te tomes el tiempo de leer y comentar. Realmente te lo agradezco. Me siento muy feliz de que te guste tanto la historia… y sobre todo valoro todo ese tiempo precioso que te has tomado para especular sobre la historia. Es simplemente brillante tus deducciones, algunas encajan con lo que va a suceder sin embargo otras no… pero eso es lo divertido no, despertar la curiosidad y llevarse sorpresas para no hacer de la lectura algo monótono que te aburra… espero que las sorpresas nunca paren… muchas gracias de verdad, espero leer con ansias otro de tus comentarios… besos y espero sinceramente que salgas bien en tus exámenes…

**RozennSakurraa****:** Jajajaja hola, y bueno es necesario que Hermione no crezca igual que un humano después de todo ella no lo es… como habrás leído ella cambia de piel y las serpientes solo crecen cuando ese cambio sucede… oh bueno espero que no haigas tenido que esperar mucho… besos.

**Muchas gracias y discúlpenme por la tardanza, he estado escribiendo sobre LUNA ROJA que perdí el pasar del tiempo… U_U lo siento… no prometo que no volverá a suceder. Espero leer sus comentarios con mucha impaciencia jajajaja… sé que me impulsara a seguir publicando con más prisa… besos y cuídense… **


End file.
